Sweet Revenge
by ViolentlyYours
Summary: Maya is the girlfriend/valet of Ryback. To the world, everything seems perfect, but for Maya, it's a living hell. She's struggling to keep it all together, because she's too afraid to leave and tired of staying. When the dangerous Dean Ambrose sets sights on her, things get intense quickly, and she does something that she never thought she'd do that brings out a new side of her.
1. If I Treated Him The Way He Treats Me

(Okay, this idea totally hit me while watching some videos on youtube, and stumbling across this... All you Moxley fangirls out there have probably heard about Reby/Moxley by now, that alone proves he's not infalliable to the charms and wiles of the opposite sex, yeah? Well this is a storyline like that, but with a very surprising twist. If you like the concept, then leave some love yo!

Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but Maya will. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.)

* * *

: CH 01 :

_' If I treated you the way you treated me, you'd fucking hate me' - found on _

Maya sat at ringside watching her longtime boyfriend, Ryback in his match against David Otunga as she thought back to their earlier fight. Biting her lip, she wondered sometimes why in the hell she stayed with him, after all he'd put her through, done to her, and accused her of.

As he raised his arms in victory, she stood, going to him like always, though she didn't want to, her cheek still stung from the contact of his hand where he'd slapped her earlier, during their fight. She let him kiss her and when he leaned in and whispered, "I love you and I'm so sorry about earlier." she was willing to give him just one more chance.

Then it happened. Out of nowhere, three men, lead by a new fighter named Dean Ambrose, jumped the barricade and slid into the ring, attacking Ryback.

Maya watched in shock as this happened, quietly. When the attack ended, her eyes met Dean's eyes and he winked slyly before shoving past her and running up into the crowd with the other two men.

And even though Maya should have been outraged at their attacking her boyfriend, she couldn't help the way her cheeks heated as she thought about the wink, the cocky smirk he'd given her as if daring her to do something to stop them from attacking Ryback just now.

Then she felt Ryback's large hand close around her wrist hard enough to hurt her and draw a gasp from her in shock. He leaned down and said in a cold voice, " If I catch you looking at him again, Maya.."

The sentence didn't have to be finished, Maya knew what would happen because she'd suffered many times over the past few years as his girlfriend, when he got too jealous or he just THOUGHT she might be messing around on him.

And it terrified her.

Probably even more than Dean Ambrose himself always had, as long as she'd known him.

The only difference between the two men were that Dean didn't hide his anger problems, he didn't bother to hide how cold and how much of an asshole he could be.

Ryback did. For everyone but her. She got the brunt end of everything that went wrong in his life. And she was too damn scared to do anything about it, to leave, to get him back for it and hurt him like he hurt her so much, so many times.

Backstage, Dean Ambrose paced the darkened room that he and his two stable mates used after their attacks.

The reason why he was pacing, of course, was simple. What he'd just done was only half of what he wanted to do just now.

He'd seen Ryback hit Maya earlier and while he was by no means anywhere near fit to judge someone, it still pissed him off, because he'd sort of had a thing for the quiet brunette since they were on Dragon Gate together.

It'd become an obsession as of late.. Maybe it had something to do with the swimsuit modeling she'd done, or just the fact that the one or two times they'd talked backstage then, she'd actually not been a bitch like all other women he knew.

She'd even looked past the way he acted and it hadn't seemed to scare her.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved the entire thing out of his mind and reminded himself that he worked alone and that women were not to be trusted, that noone was to be trusted but himself.

But it still pissed him off, watching what he'd seen earlier. And thinking about it only made him wish he'd done far worse to Ryback earlier.

Ryback carefully gripped her arm until they were out of sight and the second they were out of sight, his hand met with her face as he snarled, "You enjoyed watching that, didn't you? Well I hope you enjoy the pain you're about to feel, Maya."

Maya shoved his hand away and then said coldly and calmly, " Ryback, I'm getting more than a little bit sick of you taking all of your problems out on me.. One day, you're going to do it and I'm going to snap.. and you won't like what happens when I snap."

" That's where you're wrong, Maya.. You can't snap.. You're mine and you can't hurt me, no matter how tough you pretend to be, because you know I am your only option."

Maya bit her lip. She sighed because he was right.. He was her only option. At least, that's what she thought at that point in time.

Little did she realize that her life was about to take one huge turn and things were about to get completely crazy.

Right now, all she did know was that she wished she'd NEVER met him and that she'd find the strength to get out and leave him. But, she was trapped, because she'd been with him for so long, she was almost too scared to even think about rebelling, leaving him..

When you've been with someone so long, who's treated you so badly for almost the entire time, though, resentment for that person and yourself does tend to build.

And sometimes, when you get really, really desperate, and you're looking for a way out, you'll take whatever comes to you.

After he'd hit her again, and they'd fought again, she wandered around backstage, keeping her face hidden, looking around at everything and at nothing, hoping noone would talk to her, so she wouldn't have to explain the red mark.

Wanting to be alone for a while, she walked out to the parking lot, lit up a cigarette as she sat down on the cold pavement, put her head on her hands and tried to figure out just where everything in her life went to hell, and how to get her life back.

The throat clearing from behind her made her head snap up and he spoke without stepping into her line of vision as he said casually, "You should let loose sometimes. I bet you're a firecracker when you wanna be, babe."

When she turned around, the only sign that Dean Ambrose had even been out there in the dark, smoking was the cigarette he'd carelessly flicked onto the concrete.

But the words echoed in her head, even as she rode back silently to the hotel in the passenger seat of Ryback's truck and stared out the window.

No more playing nice. Someone was about to get screwed.


	2. I'ma Rip Out His Heart

(Okay, this idea totally hit me while watching some videos on youtube, and stumbling across this... All you Moxley fangirls out there have probably heard about Reby/Moxley by now, that alone proves he's not infalliable to the charms and wiles of the opposite sex, yeah? Well this is a storyline like that, but with a very surprising twist. If you like the concept, then leave some love yo!

Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but Maya will. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.)

* * *

: CH 02 :

_" I'ma rip out your heart.. Now that's what I call chest pain." anon.  
_

If she played her cards right, and she really minded herself, became the 'good and obedient' little puppet he wanted, he'd never see it coming. This is what she told herself while she watched him sleeping, holding a cold bottle of beer to her face.

She was done crying. She was done trying. She was about to completely fuck him up and teach him what a few years of anger and bitterness, of wishing he'd just love her all the time and not some of the time could do to a person. She was about to become his own worst enemy, and hopefully, it'd lead to his downfall.

"Come back to bed, Maya.. I said I was sorry, baby, you know how I get sometimes." he called out to her in the dark as she sighed and forced herself to start now, so her plan did not fuck up, it did not backfire.

Dean's words from back at the arena still rang heavily in her ears and she smirked to herself in the dark as she answered softly, "Okay, baby, but I'm just sick of you losing your temper with me. It scares me." as she forced herself to stand, to go and get into the bed beside him, to let him touch her and even mustered up enough to kiss him back when he kissed her.

As if one kiss would magically rectify all the wrongs he'd done, would make her happy again. She wasn't stupid anymore, the blinders were off now. He'd only do it again tomorrow, or a week from now, or whenever he'd get pissed off at someone else and she just happened to be there, convienently in his reach.

Ryback smiled to himself in the dark and then said quietly, " I'm sorry."

" I said it's okay, Ryback. Just go to sleep." she pleaded. She'd never tried to do anything like this before, she'd been a good girl, a sweet girl her whole life until now, and she was frankly just sick of it. Look where it'd gotten her to this point in her life.

As she lie there, listening to his snores, she began to plan out exactly how this had to go. He had a huge title opportunity at the next pay per view, if she could just make it to then she'd be in the clear. Because she overheard some of the others backstage saying that tonight's attack was only the beginning. It'd been to prove a point to Ryback about going after Punk's title belt.

A lot of people, apparently felt that Ryback didn't deserve spotlight. And someone was finally getting the balls to do something about it.

Before tonight, before her realization, before Dean Ambrose crossed her path again, she'd have argued them down vehemently.

Now, she was in agreement. He wasn't half the fighter he thought himself to be, and he wasn't a man either.

And she was going to help them bring him down. She was going to teach him not to fuck with her mentally, physically and emotionally.

She found herself lying there, thinking about the wink, the off handed comment he'd made about her, and then she found herself wondering what he'd think when this all played out.

He probably wouldn't even notice or give a damn. But hey, at least she'd be out of a bad situation.

Dean flopped back on his hotel room bed and smirked to himself as he thought about exactly what he'd do if he had a chance to get that sexy little thing Ryback somehow managed to luck into winding up with. He wasn't a man given to love or anything, but he did know want and lust.

And those were two things he'd felt for Maya since he crossed paths with her while on DragonGate. And the fact remained that unlike other women, she'd actually had a little fire to her back then.

This fuck Ryback seemed to have sucked all the fight right out of her and frankly, Dean felt like that sucked. With the creepy giant fucker, she was only half the woman she could be.

And he wanted her. And when he saw something he wanted, he tended to go after it, damn the consequences or what anyone might think.

So, if anyone asked if the attack on Ryback would stop soon, his answer would be no. Not until he got what he wanted.


	3. Once I Get You

(Okay, this idea totally hit me while watching some videos on youtube, and stumbling across this... All you Moxley fangirls out there have probably heard about Reby/Moxley by now, that alone proves he's not infalliable to the charms and wiles of the opposite sex, yeah? Well this is a storyline like that, but with a very surprising twist. If you like the concept, then leave some love yo!

Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but Maya will. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.)

* * *

: CH 03 :

_" Once I get you... I don't plan on losing you" found on tumblr  
_

Like any addiction, since their chance encounter in the ring the night his stable attacked her boyfriend, Maya had been craving a run in with him.. She couldn't understand why, and she couldn't explain it either. He just had this hold over her, he had since DragonGate really, if she stopped and thought about it.

The problem with this craving, of course, was that the more she wanted to see him again, it seemed like the less she saw of him. She'd nearly given up, when that Monday night, it happened.

She'd just managed to get away from Ryback long enough to at least walk around the backstage area and see if he might be there when she turned a corner and bumped straight into him.

Dean smirked as he looked down at the brunette who'd crashed into him. His brow raised as she looked like she was struggling to say something.

And it was all going great until, of course, he opened his mouth and remarked sharply, "Cat got your tongue?"

That'd shattered any nerve and composure she'd been working up to do what she'd been planning on doing, just so she'd stop dreaming about doing it all night every night.

Maya rolled her eyes then said stiffly, "No, but I'm kind of in a hurry, so..."

Dean snickered, his laugh coming out slightly evil as he leaned in and asked, "Still scared the giant freak is going to catch you talking to trash like me, princess?"

"Not at all, Dean.. It's complicated, look, I'll explain it later.. Right now, I have to go." she pleaded as he held onto her wrist and held her there in front of him, looking at her, brow raised. Her moods since they found themselves back on the same roster went from hot to cold and back again, and she always looked like she was hurting, her eyes were dull, not a hint of fight left in them.

It really bugged him. She'd been nice to him, she hadn't been a bitch like a ton of other females he'd encountered in his life. And to see the feisty wildcat he once knew as Maya Thorne like this, well..

Only made him want to kill Ryback even more.

Only gave him ample fuel for the fire in this feud.

Because he wanted something, and he didn't stop until he got what he wanted. Ever.

Maya tried to get her wrist free and he smirked and leaned in, his finger lingering along her neck, then just beneath the neckline of her t shirt as he said stiffly, "He better enjoy having you, because if I have anything to do with it, he won't for long."

Of course, it was this very moment that Ryback AND the camera crew rounded the corner, found them in this 'cozy' position and Ryback didn't think, he just started going into a jealous rage as he yanked Maya's arm from Dean's hand and practically dragged her away.

Then he turned to Dean and said in a snarling voice, "You. Me. Tonight, Ambrose. You might be fucking my slut of a girlfriend, but I'm not about to go down looking like a bitch."

He turned on his heel, grabbing Maya roughly, as he said in a cold voice, "Is this piece of shit what you really want, Maya?" as he glared.

Maya wanted more than anything to say yes and walk over to Dean, but she had a plan she wanted to carry out. She wanted this fuck humiliated, broken and hurt as badly as he spent so much time breaking and hurting her, humiliating her.

So, she took a deep breath and looked Dean in the eye as she said " I was trying to get away, baby, I swear. You know I don't want anyone but you."

Ryback smirked and practically dragged her down the hallway and Dean glared after the two of them, smirking as he muttered, "Challenge accepted, Maya. I'll make you wish you hadn't ever said that. I'll make you want me so god damn bad that you can't do anything but beg for me."

He turned on his heel and walked down the hall to catering, and she looked back at his retreating back over her shoulder. Somehow, she had the feeling she'd just made a huge mess of things and maybe even a bigger mistake. For a split second she wondered why in the hell she hadn't just given in to the urges where Dean was concerned, the urges she'd spent way too much time suppressing all these years.

But then she reminded herself about the plan she had in play, how she was not going to stop until she ruined Ryback just like he'd ruined her, hurt her.

Dean stormed into the basement type room and after shoving over two chairs and slinging a table at a wall he growled to the other two men in his stable, "I want that giant fucking fuck's head and I want it now. Tonight, we're going to make damn sure we leave his bloody body in the ring. Are we fucking clear?"

The two men looked at one another and then at Dean who sat fuming, his eyes stormy blue, mumbling to himself as he had the habit of doing.

This was war, and the two men were determined to get or keep Maya. This was now much deeper than simply making sure that Punk kept the title.

This was about Ryback having something Dean wanted so badly he could almost taste it. Something he'd wanted for a really long time.


	4. Obstacles

(Okay, this idea totally hit me while watching some videos on youtube, and stumbling across this... All you Moxley fangirls out there have probably heard about Reby/Moxley by now, that alone proves he's not infalliable to the charms and wiles of the opposite sex, yeah? Well this is a storyline like that, but with a very surprising twist. If you like the concept, then leave some love yo!

Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but Maya will. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.)

* * *

: CH 04 :

_""Obstacles do not exist to be surrendered to, but only to be broken."" found on tumblr  
_

He sneered at the large man from his hidden spot in the crowd. "That fuck doesn't deserve that much sex." Dean growled practically as he eyed Maya, a smirk forming at the thought of just what he was going to do to her idiot boy toy.

The words she'd said in the hallway earlier lingered heavily on his mind as he raked his hand through his hair. Had he believed her when she'd said that?

Nope. Her mouth might have said one thing, but Dean Ambrose knew that her eyes told a completely different story. Or maybe it was just his obsession with her. Either way, he didn't care, he wasn't going to just sit back and let some dumb fuck like Ryback keep her.

"Time to play." he said as he laughed hollowly, and made his way to the front of the crowd. He eyed her for a good ten seconds, shook his head after giving her a wink, and then the madness of the attack on Ryback began.

Maya sat biting her nails, because tonight, Ryback was putting up a fight. And she didn't like that. Not in the slightest. As the ladder made contact with Dean, it was all she could do not to scream out for Ryback to just stop it, for her to keep herself from running to Dean.

True, he was a big boy, he could handle himself, and whatnot, but she got the distinct feeling in the few times she'd talked to him while on the same roster with him on DragonGate that not a whole lot of people ever genuinely cared about him or bothered to stick around, because he was the type of man that he was.

Michael Cole noticed her flinching and commented, " It almost looks like Maya is not enjoying this, watching her boyfriend Ryback completely dismantle Dean Ambrose in the ring right now. Clearly, there's something going on."

Maya shot him a warning glare as she walked over and taking his commentary mic for a moment said stiffly, " And once again, Cole, you're twisting the truth. I'm simply worried about the three men in Shield getting the upper hand. That is all."

Michael gave her a look, and Maya leaned in and hissed coldly in his ear, "If you screw this up for me, Cole, I swear to God, you will live to regret it." before turning on her stilettos and stalking off, pacing beside the ring."

Inside the ring, Ryback got help from Randy Orton and Sheamus. Maya groaned internally. It was getting so very much harder to not just drop this plan and go to Dean like she wanted, but she was going to do this. Because Ryan Reeves deserved to pay.

He really and truly deserved to be blindsided, to have what she planned to do hit him in the face and totally knock him for a loop.

A smirk filled her face as she thought about it.

The chaos continued in the ring, and Ryback held Dean down, as he looked up at Maya and smirked, motioning her forward.

Her stomach lurched and she walked to him on shaky legs.. What was he up to? What was he going to make her do just to prove that she was really 'on his side'?

She wasn't liking this, not in the slightest.

Once she was in the ring, Ryback grabbed her hair roughly and snarled, "See what you caused me to do?"

Maya looked down at Dean. For a moment she held his gaze, and wished that she wasn't so hell bent on getting her pound of flesh from Ryback.

" Baby, I told you.. He means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. For all I care you boys can.." Maya started, as Ryback leaned in and whispered, "Oh, we are.. I just wanted you to SEE what was going to happen to any guy who I happen to catch you with.. And what will happen to you if you try and walk away."

Maya blinked and gulped, then tore herself away from Ryback, turning on her heel, exiting the ring. He wouldn't go any farther right now, because the fans were watching, the entire wwe universe was watching.. But later on, she knew she was in for it.

Dean growled as he stood and took down Ryback. Roman and Seth quickly broke into the fight again, having managed to make short work of Sheamus and Orton both, and the three men suplexed Ryback through a table, with Dean leaning over and whispering, "Enjoy the bitch, Ryback.. Because if I have my way, and I will, make no mistake.. She's going to be mine. Even if I have to force her to be with me."

Ryback growled and stood groggily, the fight getting even more intense by the second and as Dean exited the ring, he grabbed her wrist with one hand, and slid his finger slowly down her neck like earlier backstage with the other hand and said into a mic, "We both know what you really fucking want. But you won't just admit it. You want me, just face it. That's why you keep finding me backstage."

Maya laughed hollowly, and refused to meet his gaze, because of course, he was right. But she couldn't very well admit that to him.

Not yet.

They left the front of the arena, and Ryback halfway dragged her up the ramp. "If you ever even fucking look at him again, Maya, I am going to murder him." Ryback said calmly, quietly.

Maya bit her lip and looked at her feet, not daring to look into Dean's eyes as they walked past the room he sat in.

Dean watched her walking by and scowled before punching a wall, then slamming the door shut. Ryback was becoming more than an annoyance now, he was an obstacle.

And Dean loved obstacles because they were so much fun to break and destroy.

Ryback saw Punk lingering in the backstage area, and before anyone could stop him, he started to attack Punk, which of course only gave Dean all the incentive he needed, when he spotted Maya alone in the hallway.

Grabbing her elbow roughly, he yanked her into a dark room and snarled, "What the fuck is it with you and that thing?"

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" Maya hissed at him as she noticed how close he was standing to her suddenly.

"It matters because I want you. And I always get what I want."

"Not this time, Ambrose." Maya deadpanned, her stomach churning bitterly at the lies she was having to tell just to make sure this all went off perfectly, and surprised not only Ryback, but Dean also.

After all, noone ever chose him willingly, or without a hidden agenda, and Maya was just so damn tired of being a good and obedient innocent little girl.

She wanted Dean and all the danger, the excitement and the chaos that often followed him. She wanted a man who fought tooth and nail for what he wanted with everything he had. Even when he scared her to death.

So, no.. She was not going into this with blinders on. She realized that he would inevitably scare the living shit out of her. He'd probably hurt her more than she'd ever been hurt, and he'd probably wind up making her regret ever becoming obsessed with having him as she had.

But at least she'd be alive, not dead inside like she was right now.

"Let me the fuck go, Ambrose. I'm not the same girl I was when we were on DragonGate.. I'll... I'll.." Maya rambled nervously, so close to cracking, to shoving his back against the wall, stripping him completely naked and fucking him right there in the darkened hallway.

Noone made her feel like this, ever.

And insanely enough, she craved it, she loved it.

"You'll what, princess? Scream? Go ahead. Be my guest, Maya.. Let that big dumb fuck you call a man come in here.. Then I can let him watch while I make you scream the way you really want to scream." Dean said as he licked his lips, locked eyes with her and leaned in, trailing his tongue slowly down the side of her neck, and over her lower lip before shoving her back out into the hallway.

He'd felt her heart racing, beating right out of her chest almost. He'd either scared her, or she wanted him that badly just now.

A smirk formed on his face in the dark as he went back over their heated conversation just now and he muttered, "Yeah.. She won't be with you much longer you giant dumb fuck."

Maya found Ryback sitting in the locker rooms, and as soon as he saw her, he grabbed her and slapped her as he snarled, "Where the fuck did you go? I fucking got ambushed again. And where was my girlfriend? Nowhere to be found."

"Baby, I didn't want to get hurt.. I'm.. I'm sorry, Ryan." Maya said as she looked at him, made herself look as innocent as possible, all while trying to keep from thinking about just moments ago in the hallway, the way Dean stood so close to her, as if he was daring her to walk away, and the way his tongue trailed slowly down her neck, over her lips..

Ryback looked at her a moment.. He wasn't a complete idiot, something was up, but the man couldn't put his finger on it. Dropping his anger for a moment, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her as he said calmly, "I'm sorry.. I won't do that again.. It's just, I'm so close to having the title, you know how badly I wanted the title shot.. Are you okay?"

For a moment, she felt guilty about her plan, but then she thought back to all the pain and humiliation, all the suffering she'd been through over the past few years at his hands. She had to do this.

She had to get out of this, away from Ryback.

And oddly enough, Dean Ambrose, though dangerous, cold and seemingly unfeeling, was the safer of the two evils she faced.

And she wanted him so badly, that nothing, repeat nothing, was going to stand in her way. She was going to get herself free, damn it.

She had to.

And to do it the way she wanted to do it, neither of the two men could suspect a thing.

She took a deep breath and then managed to answer shakily, in a soft and weak voice that made her stomach knot up in repulsion as she spoke, "I'm fine, baby. I promise. And I know you're stressed. I should try to be there for you more."

Even as she said it, she wanted nothing more than to just ram his head at a wall.

But, this obstacle tonight, it'd only proven just how much she needed to do this, to cut him down to size.


	5. Digging Two Graves

(Okay, this idea totally hit me while watching some videos on youtube, and stumbling across this... All you Moxley fangirls out there have probably heard about Reby/Moxley by now, that alone proves he's not infalliable to the charms and wiles of the opposite sex, yeah? Well this is a storyline like that, but with a very surprising twist. If you like the concept, then leave some love yo!

Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but Maya will. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!)

* * *

: CH 05 :

_""While seeking revenge, dig two graves. One for your enemy, the other for you.""-found on tumblr  
_

She paced the hallway in the backstage area, hoping to hell she caught at least one glimpse of him before the show went on for tonight. She'd nearly given up when she got yanked back into a darkened room. His hands went to her hip as he leaned in next to her neck, his tongue making a slow trail downward as he muttered "Guess who, princess? Now what do you think that fuck ugly freak would say, if he saw this, princess?"_  
_

"Dean.. mmmm.. don't... you need to stop... now." Maya warned as her head fell back, enjoying the assault to her neck from his tongue and lips entirely too much. Dean mocked her and then laughed dryly before answering, "Weak.. you can't even say it convincingly."

"Fucking stop, Dean." Maya made herself say as she made herself move out of his reach. Which of course, didn't work out like she planned. Before she got any farther away, he'd made it to the doorway of the room they stood in, and shut the door, putting a chair beneath the knob, turning to her, wagging his finger at her, a smirk on his face.

"Why the fuck do you keep going back?"

"Why the fuck do you keep doing this?" Maya asked, pretending anger, pretending to be offended by his trapping her like this, but somehow, she knew she wasn't doing a very good job at pretending anything.

"Because you fucking want it, princess. And someone's gotta be honest." Dean said with a shrug, a smirk as his hand slowly traveled up over the t shirt she wore, gripped her breast from behind as he lightly bit down on her neck and laughed again.

"Dean, I swear to God, I'm going to scream. I-I mean it." Maya stammered making him laugh yet again. Dean pulled her against him, their bodies entirely too close together for comfort.

"Oh, you'll scream alright.. And beg.. And regret everything you've told that dumb fuck ugly bastard." Dean challenged as he turned her around, trailed his finger over her lower lip, smirking.

God, she wanted to cave in so badly right now. She hadn't counted on him doing this, pursuing her so relentlessly as he was. She'd figured that he'd be done, moved on to another conquest or something, she kept pushing him away.

"Stop it, Dean. I don't want you. Not even a little. Do I have to slap you to prove it?" Maya asked, though her own voice sounded weak and hollow as she heard herself saying it.

"You can try it.. But I wouldn't recommend it, princess." Dean said as his hand slid just beneath the hem of her t shirt, and crept higher.

"Oh really, and why? Gonna do to me what you did to Reby? Or Lacey? I'm not afraid of you, Dean." Maya said firmly as she looked up at him, having turned around.

"You really should be, princess." Dean said as his finger trailed slowly over her chin, and the hand beneath her t shirt found it's way beneath the bra she wore, a growl coming from deep within him as he did so.

She looked up at him and bit her lip, unsure of what to say, too turned on to do anything to stop him. She was playing with fire and it felt so damn good to be bad.

The sound of Ryback yelling her name down the hallway snapped her back to reality. If she were caught in here, with Dean, like this, she was definitely in for it.

A smirk played across her lips as her hand slid down to the waistband of his pants, and she used them to pull him even closer, deciding that two could play this game, and too weakened by what she wanted to do in reality, to stop right now.

Besides, if he could fuck with her mind, toy with her like this, then she could toy with him right back, give him a taste of what she could be, what she would be when she surprised him in a few weeks.

His eyes shot open a little as her hand trailed slowly over his zipper and she leaned in and trailed her tongue along his ear long enough to whisper, "Not in a million years, Dean. Think about that." before she turned and started to walk away, only to have him stop her, gripping her roughly, as he whispered into her ear, "So much better to see you fighting back again. Good Maya is boring me to death."

"Good Maya is here to stay, Dean. Accept it." she forced herself to say, not trusting herself, her own body enough to look him in the eye.

Dean shook his head and leaning in, whispered, "No. She's not. I'm not gonna just sit back and let this happen. Not with that fuck ugly fuck."

"Then do something to stop me, Dean."

"Keep watching tonight, princess.. Because this one? It's for you." Dean growled as he forced her into a kiss before shoving her back out into the hallway, and slamming the door shut, smirking to himself in the dark. He heard them start fighting, heard her making up a quick lie, and sat in the dark, muttering quietly to himself.

Maya groaned as Ryback caught her just standing there. "Where the fuck have you been?" he growled as he looked at her carefully. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was practically panting.

"What the fuck have you been doing?" he asked, as he grabbed her roughly, looked around the hallway, glaring at her finally when he saw her standing there completely alone, or at least he thought so.

" I went for a jog. To clear my head?" Maya said quietly, as she stepped back, away from him. The fear was back, the toughness of what she was doing, the complications that were resulting were all piling up on her.

All she really wanted, right now, was to turn, walk back into the closet with Dean. At least in there, she felt safe knowing exactly what was in store for her.

With Ryback, she never knew whether she was getting the good guy or the bad guy. With Dean, there were no two sides.. He was a bad guy, through and through. But she somehow got the feeling that no matter how bad he got, he'd never be as scary to her, in her own personal opinion, than Ryback was, and had been.

"That better be all, Maya, or I swear to God, I'll fucking murder whoever you were with." Ryback said as he smirked at her and said "We have a match to get to."

Maya composed herself and forced herself to smile as she said "And you will win. You are the best." in the most convincing way she could.

Not too much longer, and she'd screw him over, then stand over his beaten ass, laughing about it. She couldn't wait until it happened. Because she'd then turn around and reveal her true colors to the man she really wanted.. Dean Ambrose.


	6. I Try Not To Believe In Hate

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!)

* * *

: CH 06 :

_""_

_i try not to believe in hate, generally_

_i like to give everyone second chances, third chances, fourth chances_

_but i've given you a million and one chances and you really fucked it up this time_

_so congratulations, you're officially the first and only person on this earth who i can honestly say i hate_

_""-found on tumblr  
_

"What the fuck are you doing in here with her?" Maya asked in disbelief as she stepped into the hotel room she shared with Ryback to find him cozied up to Aksana, on the bed that she slept in, with him. Her face twisted in a mask of silent rage as she grabbed Aksana and shoved her out the door.

Then she turned to Ryback, a smirk on her face as she said "I hope she was fun. Because you're not laying a god damn hand on me. You can fuck around, but I can't even look at someone else?"

She knew she was treading a thin line, that if she let her anger at this take over, then she'd blow her plan all to hell, but right now, her temper was in control, nothing else mattered but showing him just how furious he'd made her. But in a sane moment, she grabbed her keys and jacket then said "I'm going out."

Ryback, of course, stopped her, beyond angry with her. "Where the fuck do you really think you're going? I'm a man. I can do whatever I want."

" I didn't say you couldn't. I just didn't say I'd stick around and witness it, either. Just let me go." Maya said as she tried to yank her arm free, and then run out the door of the room, only to be caught, slammed back onto the bed as he looked at her, smirking.

"Try it again, Maya." Ryback said as he stood looking down at her. On some level, he knew that she didn't deserve any of this, what he put her through, but she stupidly and blindly kept staying, and lately, it seemed like nothing he could do would make her react in anger.

It made him wonder if there were something going on in that pretty little brunette head of hers. He shoved that thought out, and leaning over her he said coldly, "I'm going out, Maya. And if I were you, I wouldn't dare leave this room. Because if you do, I'll know."

Maya gulped as his hand trailed up the inside of her thigh, stopping just shy of her panties. Biting her cheek, she tried to keep it together. Surely he wouldn't go this far..

His finger grazed the fabric barrier and he smirked, leaning in, forcing her to kiss him, then said coldly, "I'll be late so don't wait up." as he grabbed his jacket, walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out of the room, she let out a ragged breath. He'd pushed it entirely too damn far tonight. He'd never tried that before, and she was furious, so mad she was literally shaking.

His words about her leaving the room rang in her ears, but suddenly, she didn't give a flying fuck. Suddenly, all that mattered was getting the memory of his hands off of her body. Suddenly, all that mattered was finding him, her addiction.

She went through her clothes and her eyes settled on the little to the imagination black dress, the black 'fuck me' boots.

As she dressed, her hands shook. What she was about to do was taking a huge risk. If she got caught, her entire plan was shot to hell.

But in this moment, that didn't matter. She wanted satisfaction. She wanted to get her own quite revenge for walking in on Ryback with Aksana just now.

Now, she honestly hated one person on this planet. He'd officially done everything he could to destroy her. And tonight, well... She was doing what she was about to do, for herself.

She texted around and found out that Dean's room was 215 and within ten seconds, she was pacing in front of his doorway, a hooded leather trench coat covering her whole body almost, careful to keep her face out of the sight of any cameras.

Until Dean answered the door, and she pressed him against it, her leg going up to his hip as her lips found his and her hands roamed all over his body. Then she looked up, dead at the camera, and held up her middle finger. She'd get a copy of the footage from the hotel later.

Dean raised a brow at her peculiar actions and then growling yanked her inside, slamming the door shut firmly as he said "What the fuck are you even doing here?"

"Exactly what I want to do." she answered, holding his gaze, daring him to throw her out as she lowered the jacket slowly, watched his eyes take on this menacing gleam that she found made her knees weak.

"Really? Because see, that's not how this works, princess. You don't get to play both sides of the field, just because you're bored or hurt." Dean snapped as he pulled her against him roughly, his eyes roaming over her body, his hand lingering just beneath the hem of her dress.

"I hate him."

" I knew that, princess." Dean growled as he smirked and then asked, "So, what brings you out slumming tonight?"

"Dean, don't.. Do you always have to make things so difficult?" Maya pouted as she looked up at him, watched him laugh.

"Me? I've been nothing but direct with you. You know what I want. And if I'm not getting it all, then get lost." he said as he shoved her towards the door, rolling his eyes at her.

"Fuck you, Dean. You'll feel stupid when.."

She let her voice trail off. She'd come this far, she was not about to blow her plan by blurting it out to him.

" You want to fuck me, princess. Let's get that straight. Oh and Maya? Distracting me with sex isn't gonna stop me from attacking your fuck ugly moron. So if that's what this is.. You lost."

Maya slapped him and went to storm out, Dean grabbing her wrist as he turned her back to face him as he growled "Never do that again."

"You're an asshole and you fucking deserved that." Maya growled back, their lips migrating closer the entire time this bizarre argument was going on.

" Yeah? No shit? Well god damn.. Someone finally figured that out. Thanks for clearing that up, princess, because I was beginning to have my doubts." Dean snapped as his hand crept higher up the dress, smirking when his hand grazed silk as he leaned in on her heavily and then said with a smirk, "I could end this all, right now.. When I got done with you.. You'd never want that fuck again."

Maya whimpered and bit her lip, her back arching as his hand continued to graze against her. She wanted so badly to tell him it was too late for that, he'd already won, a long time ago, but she didn't dare. Her heart was racing, the danger in his eyes, of this situation was making her want him so badly she could taste it.

Instead, she kept reminding herself about the plan. And trying to find some way to clue him in as to what lie in store for him, when she got finished getting her revenge on Ryback.

"If I were you, Dean... I'd pay really really close attention at the next pay per view." Maya hinted as Dean looked at her, raised a brow. He already knew that Ryback was supposed to be winning the title belt, but the look in Maya's eyes told him that she had something up her sleeve.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Maya said as she trailed her fingers slowly over his bare chest, licking her lips as she looked up at him.

"You do realize you're playing with fire right now.. Right?" Dean asked as he hid a satisfied smirk, and raised his brow.

"You do realize I could give a fuck less, right?" Maya deadpanned as she daringly pressed her body even closer to him, daring him practically to do something.

Instead, he turned her facing the door and said into her ear, "I'm not as fucking stupid as I look. You need to get out now. This is some plan of Ryback's, and you were stupid enough to volunteer to be bait. When I take you from him, it's gonna be my way, on my own god damn terms. Understood?"

"You can't take something from someone, Dean, when it never really belonged to them. Think about it." Maya stated as she raked her fingernail just beneath the towel he had draped over his waist, ran her other hand through his shower dampened hair.

He growled and then shoved her out the hotel room door, and shut it again firmly, as he stared at the doorway in curiousity... She'd been getting at something.. But what?

"She's probably going to do what everyone else has ever done to me, and try to humiliate me on live television." he said dismissively as he dressed and fell back onto the hotel room bed, laughing as he thought back to just moments ago.

He toyed with the idea of going down to her own room, doing what she'd done to him just now, right back and then leaving just when she wanted him so badly she was practically squirming.

And about 15 minutes later, he stood and walked down the hall, finding her room. Instead of knocking, he shoved the door open, raising a brow at finding it unlocked.

He bit his lip and growled when his eyes caught on her stepping out of the shower, nothing but a flimsy excuse of a towel wrapped over her body.

Shutting the door quickly and quietly, he walked to the bathroom and lifted her onto the counter, his hands and mouth all over her as he grumbled and growled in her ear, "Like I said, Maya. On my terms. Not yours, not anyone else's. You think about that, princess." as he kissed her and touched her just enough to get her to the point he wanted her in, and then he turned on his heels and walked out.

When the door shut, Maya picked up a cup from the counter and threw it at the closed door as she bit her lip in frustration.

This entire plan was going to drive her completely batshit insane. She wanted him now. And it seemed like she was driving him away, which was not her intent.

The more she thought about losing Dean, the more she thought about hating Ryback. Pacing her hotel room, she decided.

She had to do something, she had to tell someone. But who could she trust NOT to blow this for her?

Instead of going off and telling him, she just flopped down onto the bed as she muttered quietly in the dark, "I fucking hate you, Ryan Reeves."


	7. Something In Red

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!)

* * *

: CH 07 :

_""Will you be my medicine man, put your hand on my chest feel the bump, bump, bump.. Will you be my sugar rush, get me high with just one touch?""-found on tumblr  
_

_I'm looking for something in red Something that's shocking to turn someone's head Strapless and sequined and cut down to there Stockings and garters and lace underwear The guaranteed number to knock a man dead I'm looking for something in red - Something In Red, Lorrie Morgan  
_

She slunk into the arena, a pair of oversized sunglasses down over her eyes. Their last fight, before leaving the hotel had been probably the most brutal yet, and now more than anything, she hated Ryback. She'd honestly stab him in the head, if he were standing beside her right now.

The small red dress was designed to shock, drop jaws. She knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed and what she was doing right now, as she walked around the backstage area alone, glad that for once, Ryback wasn't right beside her, breathing down her neck.

She turned a corner clumsily and bumped into just the man she happened to be seeking out, as luck would have it.

Dean growled as he saw the oversized shades, then his eyes fixed on the ridiculously small dress. He'd seen it before, she'd been wearing it the first time he met her, back when they were on DragonGate together. Quickly, he hauled her into an abandoned room and with crossed arms said angrily, "Let's see it." as he held out his hand for the shades on her eyes.

Maya bit her lip and then said quietly, "Dean, don't.. Trust me, I'm not worth it."

"Shut the fuck up and give me the god damn sunglasses, Maya." Dean commanded as he leaned in and then said quietly, "I'm going to kill him now, you realize this, right? No amount of distraction from you will stop me. He's a dead man fucking walking."

She lowered the shades and he laughed bitterly, leaning in as he trailed his tongue over her neck and whispered, "Explain again why you just don't fucking walk away?"

Maya shrugged and bit her lip, looking up at him as he studied her intently, paced back and forth in front of her, his eyes roaming over her body slowly as he smirked at her, raked his hand through his hair.

"Tonight, that fucking fuck dies. It's going to take the National Guard to pull me off of that son of a bitch." Dean growled as he pulled her roughly against him and held her there, even though she remained stiff in his arms, almost as if she'd rather die than be in them.

Maybe it was his obsession with her, or something else, but somehow, he got the feeling that this wasn't the case. This was all an act. But why? There were no cameras in this particular area. So why continue acting like she had been?

She didn't answer, instead, she pressed closer against him and looking up, she licked her lips as she changed the subject, getting directly down to the reason she'd even been looking for him tonight, in the first place.

Dean growled as her lips met his and she pressed completely against him. "The fuck is it with you?" he asked as he stopped the kiss, shoved her back a little and glared at her.

Maya pouted and muttered something he couldn't make out and he leaned in smirking as he whispered, "I told you, princess. When I get what I want, it's on my terms, or none at all. If this is to distract me from attacking that fucking fuck ape you call a man, then you're sadly mistaken if you think that red dress is going to make me crawl into bed with you. This is not a game, princess. You're playing with fire. And you will get burned." and trailed his hand up the too short hem of the red dress, grazing his hand daringly against satin, growling into her ear as he did so.

"Mmm... Dean... D-don't do that." Maya insisted as she wound up arching her back at his touch, moving even closer to him, her hand sliding up beneath the black t shirt he wore currently, over his chest. Dean laughed cruelly as his hand continued to graze against her, making him smirk as he whispered, "You know... If I didn't know any better, princess.. I'd think you wore this, on purpose."

She couldn't answer, she couldn't think to answer. All she could do was what she wanted to do, what she'd been looking for him backstage to do. "Maybe I did." she muttered finally as she raked her hand through his hair as his hand continued to roam beneath the dress, and he trailed his tongue slowly over her neck, muttering, " This is fun but... Like I said, princess.. When I get what I want, it's gonna be my way." as he shoved her back and then leaned in forcefully kissing her one more time before smacking her on the ass, shoving her towards the door and then out into the hallway.

Leaning against the wall, he grumbled to himself. This obsession was getting dangerously out of control. And if he were going to get her right where he wanted her, he'd have to do something soon to eliminate Ryback.

Because when HE was done with Maya? She wouldn't even remember that fuck's name. And noone else was going to have her.

Maya stood in the hallway, collecting herself, the moment she'd just come out of with Dean, her addiction, burned into her mind as a reminder.

She had to make her move soon. The pay per view, thankfully wasn't that far away, so she didn't have much longer until Ryback got his, at her hands, and then she gave herself willingly over to Dean Ambrose, the 'dark side'. And then she knew that there would be no turning back, ever.

Not that she'd want to, of course.


	8. Good Girl Going Bad

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!)

* * *

: CH 08 :

_""There are no good girls gone wrong, just bad girls found out""-Mae West_

She bit her lip as she paced the parking lot, shivering in the cold night air. She was furious now, this time, Ryback had really done it. He'd not only attacked Dean tonight, during a dark match, but he'd also made sure that he called her into the ring, then forced her to stand, watch the entire thing.

If this pay per view didn't hurry and get here, Maya was going to stab the giant fuck in her sleep. True, she knew that Dean could more than capably handle himself, but..

She hated to think that it was because of her, that Ryback was doing this. She was the reason Ryback even attacked him tonight. Or at least she couldn't help but suspect that.

This wasn't the only thing pissing her off currently, however.. Michael Cole was suspicious, and he made no bones about voicing his suspicions each and every damn time the show was live, about her, about her real intentions where Ryback (and occasionally, Dean Ambrose, as he had earlier in the night) were concerned.

And if either man figured out what she was up to?

She was royally fucked. Or at least her frantic mind only allowed her to see it that way right now. Pacing, she swore and kicked over a garbage can standing nearby in anger.

"FUCK!" she screamed out in the empty parking garage, thinking she was alone, as she sat, her head in her hands. The throat clearing got her to look up and Roman Reigns stood there, arms crossed, his brow raised.

"Do you do this often?" he asked calmly, as he eyed the brunette sitting on the cold concrete currently.

"Just when it feels like the whole fucking deck is stacking itself against me. I'd really rather not talk about it." Maya said quietly as she stared at her nails, bit her lip then asked, "Dean's... Ryback didn't hurt him, did he?"  
Again, his brow raised and he asked, "Why?"

"Because.. It looked pretty fucking painful, what Ryback was doing, and then his new friends came down to play, so yeah, that totally didn't help." Maya said as she managed a shrug and then looked at him a moment.

"If you knew something.. Would you tell anyone?" she asked as she looked at him and waited on him to answer her question. She had to tell someone what she was planning, if she didn't, she were secretly afraid she'd lose her nerve and never get away from Ryback, the hell he put her through.

"Depends on what it is. Why?" Roman asked the brunette as he studied her intently. All he did know about her was that Dean Ambrose was currently obsessed with her for whatever reason, and that Ryback treated her like shit. Which was another huge reason that they were attacking the bastard so much, and more violently, as of late.

Someone had to take care of that fucking fuck, and Dean 'claimed' the brunette currently sitting by Roman now, so it was sort of an ethics thing.

"Nevermind." Maya said quietly, as she lost her nerve. She stood and stubbed out the cigarette and then asked Roman, "Is Dean alone backstage?"

Roman thought about it a moment and then asked, "Why?"

"I was just curious." Maya lied as she waited on him to answer. Roman nodded and said "Yeah, I think he's in one of the empty rooms. Said he needed to get shit off his mind. He's not in a really good mood, it's not a good idea to.." but his words hung in mid air, as she all but ran into the building.

Dean paced the empty room furiously. Tonight, Ryback making her come into the ring, making her slap him, Dean realized that there was something going on, that the brunette he was obsessed with right now, had something up her sleeve. Because the ring tonight?

That'd been an act.

The darkened room she'd found him in? That'd been all real. Because earlier tonight when Ryback made her come into the ring and watch and slap him, she'd looked almost completely sick at her stomach to do it.

Not what someone who hated someone typically looked like.

And this was pissing Dean off, because it threw him for a loop, he had no idea what to think, or how to react.

The door opened slowly, and quietly, and he didn't have to turn around to know it was her, again, that she was standing so close he could reach out and touch her.

He growled, went easily into defense mode and turning snarled, "What the fuck do you want, princess?"

Maya bit her lip as she walked towards him slowly, and winced as the light caught on his busted lip, the other minor injuries in the fight he'd been in earlier. The fight that had him so furious right now.

"Dean.."

"Didn't your fucking ape do enough damage earlier you little bitch?" he snarled as he glared at her, then laughed, and leaned in, trailing his finger down her neck slowly, as he whispered, "Or can you just not stay away from a real man, princess?"

Maya bit her tongue. She was so close to just spilling everything, her entire plan, and how she felt about him, how sometimes, when she was left alone at night and Ryback went out doing god only knew what and god only knew with who, her hands became his hands in the dark. How she was addicted to him, had been since they'd last been on a roster together.

"Answer me, princess." Dean demanded as he gripped her hips tightly, and looked at her, brow raised.

When she didn't answer, he pulled her against him and picking her up, sat her on a counter nearby as he smirked then followed it with a bitter laugh. "You can't, can you."

Maya shook her head, held her fingers to his lips as she slowly bought her legs up to his hips. He growled, leaning in as he said quietly, "I didn't think so."

Ryback's yelling her name in the hallway had her rolling her eyes in the dark. She went to walk out of the room, but Dean gripped her roughly as he traced his tongue slowly along her ear and said calmly, "Don't even think about it, princess. You came to me, remember?"

"Dean, if he catches me.. Nevermind." Maya muttered as she licked her lips and let herself lean back against him, let his hands move slowly over her body in the dark, gasping when she felt his finger trailing up her inner thigh.

"Oh come on, princess." Dean laughed dryly as he looked over her shoulder at her, before turning her around and smirking as he said "If I really wanted to, right now, I could end this game of cat and mouse. But, I'm not."

Maya frowned, then pouted in frustration. It was taking beyond all of her strength to resist him, and if it kept getting harder to resist him, then she'd never make it to the pay per view and get her revenge just the way she wanted to. But she didn't want to lose Dean either. She couldn't lose him.

"Is somebody getting a little antsy?" he asked as he nipped her ear from behind, one hand moving to cup her breast, the other hand moving slowly up the inside of her legs, smirking to himself in the dark when he felt just how badly what he was doing to her right now was affecting her.

If she wanted a mind game, she came to the master of all mind games. And he wasn't going to hesitate toying with her. Biding time, really, until he decided to make his move.

Maya groaned as she felt her knees going weak, and wished she could just give in to this urge to be a bad girl, to finally be free of the situation she was in with Ryback.

But she was doing things her way, for a very special reason.

" Not so much antsy as just wanting you to do something already, or get bored with me." Maya stated boldly as he smirked and leaning in trailing his finger over her lower lip which was curved into a pout at the moment before whispering, "Oh, that's not going to happen. And I will do something, princess.. When I decide to. You should probably get lost before the ape finds out what a bad girl you really are, when you want to be."

He waited a moment, then shoved her back out into the hallway.


	9. Good Girl Going Bad2

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

Caution: ALMOST SEX.. NOT QUITE.. BUT PRETTY DAMN CLOSE.. DON'T BLAME ME.. BLAME THE MUSI, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL.)

* * *

: CH 08, CONTINUED :

_""There are no good girls gone wrong, just bad girls found out""-Mae West_

The hot water from the shower washed over Maya as she licked her lips, the memory of not even ten minutes before, in that closet with Dean Ambrose, still burned into her memory. Her eyes were closed, she was lost in her own mind at the moment, and so she didn't hear the doorknob turning slowly, or anyone coming into the showering area, until she heard chuckling and her head shot up.

"Looks like someone's having fun, hmmm, princess?" Dean said with a wry smirk as he eyed her body and licked his lips. Maya scowled and waited a moment, before responding finally, "It could be a lot more fun, but..." as she fixed her eyes on him, wondering how he even got in here, or why he was in the showers, exactly.

She grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around her body tightly as she stepped out of the shower, and past him. Dean walked over behind her, his arms going to rest gripping either side of the long counter in front of her as he leaned in and whispered in an almost too seductive evil voice, "I told you... When I want you, I'll find you."

Maya shivered, but biting her lip looked at him in the mirror and said quietly, " So is that time now, or are you just fucking with me again? Because if you're just fucking with me, yet again, Ambrose.. Move the fuck out of my way. I have to get ready to go back to the hotel. If Ryback catches me anywhere near you.." she started, only to be turned around and pressed between the counter and his body, held firmly in place by his hips as his hand went slowly over her cheek and he laughed bitterly, before finally asking, "What? You think I'm scared of that giant fucking ape?"

"I didn't say that.. It's just... I am." Maya said quietly, as she held her eyes down, refusing to look into his, because if she did, he'd see just how badly she wanted him right now, just how close she was to ripping his clothes off and shoving him against a wall, climbing his body like a pole and letting him have his way with her.

This tended to happen a lot if he were near her. It was almost like all common sense abandoned her, and she became almost like an animal. It used to scare her, but now, she longed to feel it. Constantly, she craved the way being around the man made her feel.

Any other woman in this position, Dean mused, would be running or panicking right now. To his surprise, she wasn't trying to get away. Instead, she looked up at him boldly, and nodded towards the door to the showers and mouthed, "Door's wide open.. In or out, Ambrose."

A smirk curved his lips and he leaned in, licking her neck slowly, as he said calmly, "And? I could give a fuck less who walks in and sees this. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can twist this and make me look like the bad guy, or an idiot. You're good at that."

Maya's knees went weak and she pouted a moment, as she looked up at him. She was about at the end of her rope with the lies, the pretending to hate him, the pretending to love only Ryback, when Dean was the man she really wanted, even though her wanting him, her addiction to him defied explanation.

"Dean... Don't say.." Maya started, only to have his lips dominating her lips as he snarled "Shut the fuck up, Maya." into them and finished molding her nearly bare body against him, his hands cupping her back, after tangling in her long damp and dark hair.

She bit his lip, captured it between her lips, sucking, as he growled and slid his hand up the towel, tempted for a moment to untie the knot in the front. But he was going to show restraint. He'd only done this to prove a point to her, and to prove that he could in fact find her easily, when he wanted to.

Nothing more, not yet. Besides, he could sense that whatever her 'agenda' was, she was dangerously close to cracking in some way, and he loved that, in all honesty.

Deep down, of course, he hoped that she wasn't going to do something totally fucking stupid that'd wind up getting her put in the middle of the all out war going on between him and the guys and Ryback, the idiots on his side currently.

But, being the way he was, he'd never admit that to anyone.

"Mmmm... D-dean.. You need to get out of here, now." she moaned as his hand moved slowly over her skin, and his lips worked slowly down her neck, just trying to see how far he could push her, what he could do to work her up, how much she'd do and how far she was willing to go with him, right now.

He gripped her ass roughly, bringing her leg up to his hips as she sucked his lower lip, his neck, greedily. Smirking, he sat her on the counter and then muttered, "You'd fuck me right now, wouldn't you?"

Maya blushed all over, bit her lips, but forced herself to scowl at him, forced herself to pretend to dislike him, even though she hated to do it.

This, her plan was all for a good reason, and when she finished doing what she was going to do to destroy Ryback... There would be plenty of time to show Dean Ambrose exactly how crazy he drove her. But she was not about to get distracted now. Not when she was so close.

Then the thought of Ryback with Aksana backstage, and in their hotel room earlier, before cameras began rolling, well.. It edged in her mind and she smirked as she pressed against him, wrapping her legs around his hips as she leaned up and whispered daringly, "Dunno.. Why don't you try me and find out, Dean? Or are you too much of a chicken shit?"

Her eyes held his and for a moment, he scowled at her. Then he smirked and leaning in, whispered back, "I'm about to call your bluff. But not tonight, Maya.. See, I don't think you realize.. I get what I want, when I want it... And right now? I really don't want you."

Maya swore at him and tried to shove away from him, the trance broken. She'd made it to the shelf where her clothing lie at, but he grabbed her from behind and muttered heavily into her ear, "See? I can lie too, bitch."

She turned and looked at him, her tongue slid slowly across her full lower lip as she gazed into his eyes, and then smirked. So he was really going to keep this up?

Well, she wasn't the good little Maya anymore, and damn it, if he was going to play mind games, she was too..As he held her against him, his hands squeezing her hips against his hips roughly, she slowly grinded her hips against him and then muttered, "Who said I was lying, to begin with?"

She whimpered as she felt the reaction his body had to what she'd just done to him. Biting her lip, she tried to control her own body's reaction to feeling his reaction against her leg, but it didn't work.

Tilting her chin up, he smirked and said quietly, "What's the matter, princess? A little scared now?"

"Not even close, Dean." Maya said as she held his gaze, her eyes glittering with lust as she bit her lip and again, grinded her hips against his hips. The towel was slipping and she made a grab for it, as he chuckled and with one swift movement, used his index finger to untwist the flimsy knot she had tied in the top of the towel.

"Damn it, Dean.." Maya growled as her hands went to his jeans, and she held his gaze, smirking, her finger lingering over the button.

The door flew open and they sprang apart, with Dean smirking and rolling his eyes at the person who'd come into the showers, practically scowling, getting angry.

Eve gaped at the scene she'd just walked in on and then she smirked as she said "Now this is interesting.. Betting Ryback has no clue what you're off doing behind his back... Someone should tell him."

Maya grabbed her hair and shoved her against the wall as she held her face against it, and an arm behind her back and said with an evil smirk, "If you want to keep that Diva's belt around your waist, and not up your ass, you'll keep your big fat ugly bitchy mouth shut."

Dean moved towards them as he dismissively studied Eve and then said with a laugh, " Or, I could always snap your neck like a twig, Torres. Just whichever way you want this to go."

Eve got free from the hold she was held in and ran out of the showers like she were on fire, as Dean laughed and then leaned in and pulled Maya into a forceful kiss as he muttered, "We.. Could be one hell of a team. Think about that while you're trying to fight off that big fuck ugly bastard in your bed right now, tonight, princess."

He turned and walked out, stopping a moment to get control of his body, as he smirked to himself.. Not much longer and she'd cave. Then he'd have her exactly where he wanted her.


	10. Good Girl Going Bad3

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

CAUTION:MORE ALMOST SEX! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I APOLOGIZE IF MATURE SCENES ARE NOT YOUR THING... BUT THEY ARE MINE & THIS HAS A PURPOSE.)

* * *

: CH 08, Continued :

_""There are no good girls gone wrong, just bad girls found out""-Mae West_

Ryback watched her, glaring. The dresses lately.. They kept getting shorter and shorter. And she was being nice to him, despite anything he did to her. Hell, he'd nearly busted her nose earlier, and she was still here, in the hotel room they shared, with him.

Something about this made absolutely no sense whatsoever. And then the rumors he'd been hearing..

Maya was up to something, and he didn't like that thought, not in the slightest.

He watched her as she zipped up the boot she wore with tonight's dress, a black latex/leather looking one. That was another thing that bugged him.. Lately, she'd been wearing a lot more black.

Almost like..

He didn't let himself finish the thought, instead, he shoved it out of his head, and then walked over, his hands going to her hips from behind as she jumped nearly a mile and then fidgeted away, free from his grip nervously.

Maya had been putting on her makeup when Ryback surprised her from behind. She was getting ready to go out.. Or so she told him.. In all honesty, she'd overheard Dean telling someone what bar he was going to tonight.

And she was going to go, of course.

"Why don't you come out with me and the other guys, Maya?" Ryback asked, his lips at her neck, his smile menacing as he paused to trail his tongue over her neck, watch her face in the mirror.

Maya had to bite her cheeks to keep the disgust from showing in her face as he touched her, as his tongue moved over her neck slowly. "Because I don't want to."

"Well, I think you should." Ryback insisted as he gripped her hair and snarled, "That is, unless you're going to go off and fuck someone else tonight.. Have you been fucking someone else, Maya? Because if I catch you with another man.. You're dead. And so is the guy."

Maya kept her calm and turning, she slapped him and then said quietly, "Now why would I do that baby.. You are all the man I need and want. I swear." the words coming out hollowly, to her own ears. They meant nothing now, she only said them to make him think that she was still loyal to him, that she still loved him and she wanted them to work out.

There wasn't anything farther than the truth though, because lately, she was so tempted to just blow her plan to hell and leave him before things got any worse that she was having a hard time even keeping the required amount of focus to do the smallest things.

"That's right, babe. You better not forget that, either." Ryback said forcefully as he smacked her ass hard enough to leave a bruise, watched her wince in the mirror.

Even her eyes didn't look like they used to when he'd do that. The more he thought about it, the more he probably should have guessed that something was not right here. She was already gone. She'd had beyond her breaking point with him, and then some, and she wasn't taking any more.

But, for now, the giant was only worried about going out and having a real good time, maybe with that hot little thing, Aksana.

He honestly didn't care what she was planning to do when he left, as long as it didn't include another guy's cock. Maya was just a possession to him now, she'd always been just a possession, nothing more, nothing less.

And he was soon going to have it all. The belt, his trophy girlfriend, everything he ever wanted. She better not try to leave him then, or there would be hell to pay for her.

He slid on his jacket as he snarled, "I mean it, Maya.. if you've been with another man and I find out? You're both dead." as he made his way out the door.

Once he was out the door, Maya waited about ten minutes, then stepped out, looking up and then down the hallway. Just as she went to go back inside, Dean happened to walk past the open hotel room. Quickly she yanked him into the room and shut the door, locking it.

Dean raised a brow and raked his hand through his hair, not sure why exactly she kept seeking him out, what part of him wasn't scary enough to make her see that he was not someone to be fucked with.

His mind went back to a conversation they had during DragonGate, and he smirked as he remembered something she'd willingly admitted then.

_" If you ever got me, I'd never want you to let me go, Dean. In all seriousness.. You don't frighten me. And I hate seeing people act the way they do about you."_

But given the fact that she was with Ryback of all people now, he had to wonder if she ever even really meant it then.

Maya made short work of his jacket, flinging it onto the bed as she started to work on the t shirt he wore beneath. He stopped her, his hand on her chest firmly as he looked at her and then snarled, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Maya demanded as she pulled the t shirt over his head and threw that into the pile of clothing nearby.

"Mmmm.. Can't say I don't like this side of you, princess." he groaned as he reached around, unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor, his eyes roaming over the racy red lingerie beneath.

"For me?" he joked, sarcastically, smirking as his finger hooked into her panties, pulling her even closer, as he started to kiss her as roughly as he could manage.

"Dean.. Now." Maya groaned as he shook his head and then said "If you're not gonna give me everything I want, then I don't want anything at all, princess."

"Fuck.. Dean.. What the fuck do you even want? Do you fucking know? Because personally, I think you're just doing this because you're scared to death of admitting what it is that you want." Maya growled as she shoved him back onto the bed, her lips moving over his body in a frenzied pattern as she held his hands beside his head and straddled him.

"Little nympho, aren't we, princess? And as far as what I want... You promised me something a long time ago, princess.. If I'm not gettin that, then I don't want this."

Maya thought back and smiled as she remembered the conversation. She'd been drunk, she'd just gotten fucked around on by Austin Aries with Reby Sky, who later went on to fuck (or attempt to at least) Dean, and Dean had been the first guy she found after storming out of the ring then, humiliated.

She'd always been drawn to him, she'd always felt this unexplainable and odd connection to him, but that night, she'd said and done things..

Dean watched her eyes widened as she remembered everything she had said to him then. Or at least what happened after the fact. "I'm guessing you remember now." he mumbled his voice coming out thick, as he growled and switched them so that she was trapped beneath him, and now her hands were pinned to the side of her head, not the other way around.

"Dean, I... I'm with Ryback." Maya insisted weakly, dangerously close to melting, to telling him everything she had up her sleeve not to mention everything she knew he wanted to hear, even if he'd never admit he wanted to hear it.

"Another excuse.. really, princess?" Dean asked as his hand gripped her hip, holding her against the mattress, as he looked down at her, licked his lips.

"Dean.."

"Princess, spare me.. Like I said.. I want everything. Not just going to be some backdoor guy, for when that fucking ape hurts you or fucks you over. I'm not a fucking idiot, Maya, and you need to realize that if you can't handle me, then you should really stop baiting me."

"Oh.. I can handle you, Dean." Maya muttered as she stopped resisting him and let him continue the assault to her body with his lips and tongue, his hands, enjoying the feel of what she was doing to him whenever he grazed against her.

"Funny... I really don't think you can, princess." Dean muttered as he held her against him, bit his lip as he looked at her, ground his torso against her, watched her warm brown eyes pop wide open in shock when she felt just what she was causing with these little head games of hers.

"You don't even have a clue, Dean. Trust me. But you'll get it." Maya managed to pant as she worked on the button to his jeans, then tried to tug them down, while pinned beneath him. He grabbed her hands and shook his head, laughing as he leaned in and said "Now what do you think you're trying to do?"

"I'm getting what I fucking want for once." Maya groaned, her back arching away from the bed as one of his hands left her hands, roamed freely and slowly up the inside of her leg, grazing against the fiery red satin she was left lying there in.

"Oh really?" Dean asked, his brow raising as he slowly peeled off the bra she wore, the panties she wore. He growled as he let his eyes roam over her body, and licked his lips, grunting.

They'd been down this road before, and she'd walked away last time because he got a little 'scary', or at least, that's what he thought then..Now he wasn't too sure, but.. He was guarded where she was concerned, and he had to wonder honestly, if she'd been scared of him then... What was different now?

Her hands went to his jeans again and he laughed hollowly as he stood and smirking, leaned over her and said into her ear, "Not tonight, princess."

"God damn it, Dean. You either want me or you don't. I'm right here. Right fucking here. I think you're the one who's scared." Maya said quietly as she looked up at him. She saw the angry flash in his eyes, she knew she was pushing it, but she honestly did not care at the moment.

She wanted to at least show him that she DID want him, that she DID need him that she WAS NOT going to lose him or be stupid and walk away again.

Last time, it'd nearly killed her. And she knew that even if he didn't admit it, it'd probably hurt him like hell too.

"You know exactly what I want, princess, because you promised. And when I'm ready... I'm going to collect. Not until then." Dean said with a smug smirk as he turned and walked calmly out of the hotel room. Once he was in the hallway, he composed himself, yet again, smirked.

Maybe if he made her jealous...

As he walked down the hallway, he thought more about what'd almost happened, how much it affected him, and just how close he came to losing his self control just then.

He swore under his breath because she'd been the one person who managed to do that to him, and he hated it. But not nearly enough to just leave her alone.

No, he wanted what she'd promised. He wanted her. And he was going to have her, all to himself. Even if he had to murder Ryback to do it.

Turning a corner, he bumped into Aksana who smiled at him and then asked, "Awww... Did someone not get any from Maya tonight?"

A smirk formed as he eyed the woman standing in front of him. And he'd just been thinking about how to make Maya jealous and hopefully, make her snap like he wanted.

Maya walked out into the hallway, intent on going down to the bar, getting a drink or something to take the edge off, and she turned the corner, saw Dean talking to Aksana.

The jealousy surged before she could stop it, and it took everything in her willpower to keep where she was standing and not go to him and drag him back up the hallway to the hotel room and lock him in. Instead, she smirked and watched them, intently, twisting a strand of her long brown hair around her fingertips, biting her lower lip, praying to God she didn't lose him to that little bitch.

Aksana smiled, flirtatiously as Dean leaned in and snaked his arm around her, answering, "Actually, I didn't." as he put on the charm.

Aksana giggled and then said quietly, "Are you flirting with me, Dean?"

"Maybe I am."

Maya groaned inwardly. Aksana, no doubt heard about the incident in the shower from Eve, and was now going to use this to her advantage, because the two of them hadn't ever gotten along at all. She walked past them and down to the elevator, stopping a moment to glare at Aksana, and pout at Dean.

But halfway down the hall, her pride made her turn around, walk back. She tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, she stood on tiptoe and said " . ."

Dean raised a brow. That'd been a lot easier than he'd expected in all honesty. Not that he was complaining or anything, but it went without saying.

Aksana looked from Dean to Maya and leaned in to Maya as she whispered, " If I wanted either of them, Maya, all I have to do is say the word."

Maya laughed and then smirking said "Yeah... no." before grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him down the hallway. Dean growled and once she'd stopped them, in the elevator, he looked at her angrily and asked in a cold tone, "What the fuck was that, princess? Are you a little mad?" hiding an amused smirk.

"Dean, shut the fuck up and listen to me, damn it." Maya said as she paced the elevator and then muttered to herself a bit before looking up at him and saying, "I'm leaving Ryan. But not until I've royally fucked him over."

"And?"

"That's all I'm saying right now.. But, if I were you, Dean.. I'd make sure I was backstage at the next Pay Per View. Because that's when I'm doing it. And I want you to see it." Maya said as she took a deep breath, waited on him to say something.

"Why the fuck do I care, princess?" Dean asked as he eyed her, licking his lips. He smirked. He was going to drag this out of her, if it took all damn night.

He'd gotten this far.

"Oh trust me.. You care." Maya smirked as she looked up at him and leaned in against him, her tongue trailing slowly down his neck as she whispered, "Because I realized something.. And, in some ways, you are a huge part of my plan.. And, maybe.. just maybe, you're getting something out of this. But, you won't know unless you pay attention." Maya said as Dean looked at her, brow raised.

"Oh really?" he asked, leaning down, picking her up and pinning her between himself and the elevator as he forced her lips apart with his tongue hungrily before muttering, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it, princess?"

"You son of a bitch.." Maya growled as she playfully and lightly punched his arm.

"Not arguing that one." Dean muttered as he looked at her and asked, "And what if I don't pay attention? What if I think this is all a fucking head fuck?"

Maya laughed lightly and wrapping her legs around his waist tighter, she muttered, "I know you have every reason not to, Dean.. But this time.. You have to trust me. This fucker deserves everything that's coming his way."

"Don't see how this would matter so much to me.." he trailed off, wondering what she was up to, why she kept insisting he'd like what happened as a result.

Unless it involved him getting her, all to himself, and her admitting she'd been stupid to walk away from their bizarre but strong connection back then, he wanted no part of it, in all honesty.

"Dean... Haven't you ever just wanted to be surprised?" Maya insisted as she toyed with the black shirt he wore and pouted, fixing her warm brown eyes on his blue ones.

"Usually, princess.. When I get surprised, I get fucked over. So no, can't say I ever really have." Dean said calmly, quietly, as he slid her back down his body, stood her on her own two feet, but reluctantly kept her body close to him.

He'd never admit it, but he actually enjoyed holding her.

The elevator dinged, then the door slid open and Maya looked at him, then said casually, "I'm going to the hotel bar." before stepping off.

Dean stood in the elevator as he tried to figure out what the fuck she had up her sleeve and why she felt that it was so damn important for him to see what happened.

"This is probably all a fucking set up." he muttered as he pushed the up button. He needed to think and he'd never be able to do that with her around to distract him.


	11. Good Girl Going Bad4

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

* * *

: CH 09, CONTINUED :

_""He thought I forgave him.. Wrong! I'm gonna pay him back like the bitch he is!""- found on tumblr  
_

Eve looked around the backstage area, wanting to find Ryback, tip him off to what was going on behind his back. But when she found him with Aksana, she raised a brow, and turned on her heel, quietly walking out of the room... She'd just seen Maya coming out of a room with Dean Ambrose though and both of them looked, well..

Flushed, for lack of a better term. And she'd decided then that Ryback needed to know that his precious little Maya was a little whore.

And she was sleeping with the enemy.

But from the looks of it, Ryback had other things on his mind than what Maya was off doing, and worst of all, who with. His worst enemy, currently.

Of course, she only wanted to warn him, because of course, he was about to become a champion, and she did love her gold. And the two of them together?

Amazing.

She turned the corner, and smacked into Maya, who was in her own little world, having just left Dean, reluctantly, after making him swear he'd watch Ryback's match in an hour or so. Her stomach churned nervously, yet excitedly.. She was so close to getting away from Ryback that she could practically taste freedom.

She was so close to being where she belonged, and had stupidly walked away from again that she was practically flying. So, when she bumped into Eve, she smirked, smugly, and Eve glared at her then said stiffly, "I'm going to tell Ryback exactly what you've been doing behind his back. Someone should. Slut."

Maya didn't think, she just punched. As Eve held her nose, and glared at her, Maya laughed and then leaned in she smirked as she taunted, "Go right ahead. But by the time he gets done with his girl on the side, it'll be too damn late. Face it, Eve. One way or another, you fail."

Eve glared and Maya laughed, shrugging as she walked away, flipping her hair as she did so. There was only one thing she cared about doing right now, and that was setting up, so everything was in perfect alignment for what she was about to do.

Because something going wrong was not in her plans. Not even the slightest.

Dean only suspected what she was up to, and he didn't even have it all the way right. But soon, everything would be right in her life again and the excitement and anticipation was nearly driving her insane.

Looking at the clock on the wall in catering, she bit her lip, reminded herself that yes, she was strong, she could do this. She had to do this.

She needed and wanted Dean.. Not Ryback. Not Ryback's abuse and cheating, belittling her in public.

Tonight, he was going to pay for it all.

Down the hallway, Dean paced himself, but for very different reasons. He had mixed feelings about whatever the hell it was that Maya was doing, that she was insistent on NOT telling him about. On the one hand, he felt like he shouldn't really give two shits, but on the other hand... he did, and he deep down, on some level didn't want her doing something crazy, getting in over her head.

He turned to the two men in the room with him, Roman and Seth as he said stiffly, "No matter what.. Get her out of the fucking way when we do what we're going to do. I do not give a damn what she tells you.. Fucking move her by force if you have to."

He went back to pacing, muttering to himself, and didn't answer when Seth asked, "Why's she so fucking important, Ambrose?"

Instead, he leaned in and said calmly, "Just fucking do what I tell you. Clear?"

Roman studied his stable partner carefully. Dean seemed more wound up than the norm tonight, almost as if something were going down that noone knew about but him.

And, of course, this new obsession of his, Maya.

This worried Roman a bit, because he wasn't sure how much that Maya could be trusted, if she could even be trusted at all.

Maya walked back into the dressing room, as the three men of the Shield were down the hall, deep in discussion. When she walked in, she found Eve pouring out her heart to Ryback, and her stomach sank.. Eve even had pictures to prove her 'story'.

Eve left, smug smirk in place, and Maya growled. But before she could react, Ryback grabbed a hand ful of her hair and slung her to the floor, then slapped her two times as hard as he could, and growled, "You fucking little slut.. After tonight, you will not be on nearly as long a leash as I've been stupid enough to let you on. You apparently can't be trusted."

Maya gulped and then took a deep breath. There was still a way out of this, she was not abandoning her carefully made plan just because Eve, the bitch, ratted her out to Ryback about Dean. She glared at him and then leaning in she said quietly, "If I were you, Ryan.. I'd stop counting my chickens before they hatch, as far as me sticking around go.. Anything can happen on any given sunday." before standing on shaky legs, and storming out of the dressing room.

She'd been found out, she may as well go to Dean, stop dancing around what she really wanted, who she really wanted to be with. She walked down the hallway to their room, and burst in, in the middle of an intense conversation, about her, apparently.

"Ambrose, if you know something, spit it out already." Roman demanded calmly as the door burst open and Maya ran in, a fresh red mark on her cheek, fuming, furious.

He watched them interacting. This was almost as close to normal as Dean had ever been. It was sort of odd, they had this connection and when he was with Maya, he became this while still psychotic, slightly more protective man.

Dean looked at Maya and then said calmly, "That's it.. Whatever you're doing, you're fucking not doing it. He's fucking on to you, Maya, or he wouldn't have hit you."

"Dean, I am doing this. I have to do this, for me.. For.." Maya blurted as she looked down at her hands, then fell silent. Dean leaned in and said "For what, princess.."

She looked up at him and said quietly, "For us, Dean. You do want me, totally to yourself, don't you?"

He blinked in shock as her words echoed around in his brain. Then he immediately said "Whatever this is, you have up your fucking sleeve, princess.. I'll fucking murder him if he even breathes on you, I swear to God. But you have to tell me what the fuck you're up to." as he trailed his thumb over her lip and looked down at her, keeping his face stern and angry, slightly cold, after all, he still did not trust her completely again. This could very well be the mother of all set ups.

By that point in their conversation, Seth and Roman edged out of the room, giving Ambrose some privacy, they knew he didn't do well with all this emotional bullshit and the tension, as usual, was so thick between Maya and Dean that they had to get out of the room.

"Okay, what if I told you, the belt's NOT going to be changing hands tonight? And that Ryback's going to see concrete proof that it's fucking over between us?" Maya asked, as she paced in front of Dean, who studied her intently.

" So, basically, you're going to fuck him out of his title shot, and then?" Dean asked, looking at her, putting his hands on her arms to make her stop pacing, then on her cheeks to make her look him in the eye.

"And then, while he's flat on his fucking back, I was going to do something else.. That part, I'm not telling you. Because that part was to prove something to you." Maya said as she held his gaze and took a few deep breaths, waiting on him to say or do anything.

It started to click in his mind, and he smirked, pulling her against him as he looked down at her, then chuckling said calmly, "I told you, I'd get you back, one way or another, Maya. I told you we were not fucking over, because I didn't say we were over. I also told you that you wouldn't be able to walk away from me. Didn't I?"

She sighed raggedly, resting her head against his black fitted t shirt and then mumbled, "I didn't leave because you scared me. Just so you know. I left because I scared me."

He raised a brow then asked, "Explain?"

Maya looked up at him and then said quietly, "I was afraid that I'd fuck it all up. I mean, we're hardly normal people, Dean."

He laughed a little and then shrugged as he looked at her and then asked, "Okay, so why'd he hit you, just now.. I mean, I thought this whole thing was to make him believe that you wouldn't ever betray him."

"Eve Torres. You know she hates me." Maya pouted as she held his gaze and then asked, "Now, I can still do what I planned, but... It won't have the same effect I was going for on either end. I was... I was kind of going to surprise you by turning to the so called 'dark side', live during the pay per view.. I figured you guys were going to attack someone tonight, and would have to be there.. So, I was gonna call you out after I'd screwed Ryback out of a win.."

Dean chuckled and then smirking, raked his hand through his hair, staring at her a moment.. This was a lot to take in, he was having trouble getting his head around it all, especially her reason for leaving..

He hadn't scared her... And to date, she'd been the only person he'd met that could sort of even halfway handle him at his worst.

Maya heard Ryback yelling for her down the hallway, and she rolled her eyes, shrugging, swearing under her breath. He had to ruin everything, every single time she got a small second alone with Dean. It was really beginning to piss her off.

"How much longer until that god damn match?" she asked as she stayed in Dean's arms, looked up at him.

"Not soon enough, princess.. Not soon enough.. But, you say you had this grand plan.. I have my own idea. I told you, princess.. We make a damn good team."

He explained what would have to happen, and how, and she smirked as she stood on tiptoe, kissing him. The door opened and Roman and Seth finally walked back in, looking from Dean to Maya, brows raised, but not asking any questions that might piss Dean off

Only another hour to go.. And Maya was just beyond ready to get this whole getting the fuck away from Ryback thing over with. She hated that thanks to Eve, (who would pay, and dearly,) she'd wound up telling Dean what she'd intended to do, where he was concerned, but...

His plan was oh so much better.

Dean leaned down and trailing his tongue slowly along her ear, he said quietly, " Nothing stupid. When I tell you to move, or something, do it. Understood?"

"I'm not made of glass, Dean."

"No, but I don't think prison will agree with me. And if he tries to touch you after everything's happened, I will kill him.. Or die trying." Dean said as he looked at her and smirked to himself.

Tonight had gotten so much better in the past few minutes.


	12. The Beginning of The End For Ryback

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

* * *

: CH 09, CONTINUED :

_""He thought I forgave him.. Wrong! I'm gonna pay him back like the bitch he is!""- found on tumblr  
_

Ryback looked around for her, snarling to himself.. she was supposed to be walking him down to the ring, and she was nowhere to be found. The bad feeling he'd had all day long was getting worse, and every time he thought about Eve showing him pictures of Maya with Ambrose, he wanted to throw up everything he'd eaten, and then go kill them both.

A throat cleared from beside him and he turned to find her standing there. He went to slide her arm into his, and she smirked and then said "Ready for this?"

He nodded and smirked as he said in a cold voice, "And when I win, Maya? If I even catch you within an inch of Dean Ambrose, I will kill you. And him."

Maya held his gaze and then said with a smirk, "Go ahead and try that, Ryan, but if you even think about touching him, then I'll make damn sure you don't take another breath."

"Is that so, Maya? Do you really think you can hurt me?" Ryback asked, chuckling. He stepped into the ring, and gestured for the announcer's mic.

"Hey Ambrose? If you're back there.. And this goes for you too, Punk.. If I win.. Ambrose is not going to come anywhere near what's mine."

A voice came from the back of the stands as Dean stepped out, arms crossed, mic in hand. Not in his usual Shield attire, either. He paced a moment, then fixed his eyes on Ryback's eyes as he said into the mic, "Oh yeah? Well if Punk wins.. Maya's leaving with me. And you won't fucking touch her."

"Big words coming from such a little man. Maya, these terms okay with you?" Ryback asked as he gripped her wrist so hard she thought it'd break.

Punk's music hit and he stepped out. "Normally, you dumb fuck, I wouldn't waste time on a pre match promo.. But I've seen you around with her and frankly, Ryback, it sickens me. That you'd even put your own girlfriend as the stakes in a match.. I'm not even going to touch the idiocy of that. But, since it looks like you two are stuck in a headlock over Maya there... I'll take those terms, Ryback."

Dean smirked, and caught eyes with Maya for a moment, daring to wink at her. He raised the mic to his mouth and then rubbed his chin in thought. He knew he had to make this look good, had to keep on looking like the villian in all this, so he smirked sadistically, and then said "Yeah. I'll take them too. I've got special plans for that little piece of ass."

Maya's cheeks burned as she blushed, bit her full lower lip and dared a sly wink in Dean's direction. She had absolute faith in him, her man, because she knew exactly what he had in mind for tonight. She also knew that Punk was on board.

Not for the keeping the belt, because that part didn't bother him, but basically, Dean had shown him the bruises, the cuts and the burns, then told him who'd done it. And, true to form, it'd sickened Punk enough that he decided to go along with the little plan.

After all, he'd just gotten done going after Chris Brown, on Twitter, for this very same behaviour pattern. To know it was happening, right there in the locker room.

Punk smirked as he said "Well then.. Now that that's all in order.. I'll be seeing you later on tonight, bitch." as he turned on his heel, walked to the backstage area.

Dean, however, wasn't satisfied with just talking. He hopped the barricade, chair in hand, and blatantly nailed Ryback in the face with it as he stepped closer to Maya, smirked, ran his finger slowly down her neck, and chest as he winked and said "And you.. will be mine, in exactly ten to fifteen minutes."

He pulled her into a forceful kiss that to the crowd would look like him just being an asshole, but to the two of them meant something more, and muttered, " When I say move.. Do it."

Maya nodded and reluctantly, let the kiss break, and feigned disgust, feigned shoving him back as she glared, keeping up appearances. He'd explained that if they were gonna pull this off, she had to keep pretending to hate him for a little longer.

Dean reached around and smacked her ass pretty hard as he slid out of the ring. The crowd was mostly quiet, most of them trying to take in the terms just added to the match for tonight.

As soon as she was back behind the curtain, she was yanked out of sight, and into his arms as he muttered, "Only ten more minutes, princess.. Then you're back where you belonged.. Tell me... This time, are you going to be a dumb bitch and leave again? Because next time, I won't be so forgiving." while trailing his finger over her lower lip, staring into her eyes, grinding her hips against his.

"Never." Maya breathed as she kissed back, her hand sliding through his hair as the other hand rested on the back of his neck. She muttered quietly, "Did you tell Heyman to switch my room reservations?"

"Mhmm.." Dean said as he eyed her body hungrily. There were really only two things on his mind presently, and one of them was the match. The other one was getting her back to the hotel, back in his bed, showing her what a real man was like again.

Everything was in place, nothing could go wrong. They even had a semi exit strategy, of sorts, should Ryback enlist help from others.

And soon, all of this would be over.

She would be his again, just like he felt it was meant to work out. She was, after all, the only one who didn't flip out when he was at his worst.


	13. Back Where I Belong

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

* * *

: CH 10 :

_""He thought I forgave him.. Wrong! I'm gonna pay him back like the bitch he is!""- found on tumblr  
_

The match was about to start. Dean paced as he growled orders at everyone in the room, making damn sure they all knew their places, what had to happen. He just wasn't willing to take any chances. Not with the stakes being what they were.

He growled as Seth said stiffly, "You can calm down, Ambrose."

"I'll be fucking calm when that fuck's a bloody heap on the mat. Until then, nope." Dean said as he looked back and forth between the two men in the room with him. To him, this ended one way, and one way only.. With him walking away, with Maya. She belonged to him and with him, plain and simple.

Down the hallway, Ryback glared at Maya as she got ready. He walked over to her, his hand going to her hip as she got ready in the mirror. "You know you won't ever get rid of me... Right?"

"Ryan, don't fucking touch me. I mean it." Maya warned as Ryback laughed and then said with a smirk, "After tonight, I'll touch you whenever I damn well please."

" I'll slit my own wrists." Maya threatened as she looked at him in the mirror. She'd just finished dressing, and the match was about to start, and she found her hands shaking so badly in nerves, that she could barely hold anything.

Tonight had to go off without any interruptions. It had to end with her getting back with Dean. She couldn't even begin to think about what else was a possibility, she didn't want to.

The music for him began to play, and she walked down beside him, quietly, then took a seat at the announcers table, as they replayed the footage from earlier in the night, to catch everyone watching at home up on the situation. She bit her lip as she focused on everything going the way she wanted to go tonight.

Michael Cole turned to her and asked "So, what are you hoping will happen, Maya, given the stakes?"

" You already know the answer to that, Cole." she muttered as she watched Punk coming out, then caught sight of Dean, wearing his Shield gear now. The sight left her breathless almost.

" No, lately, a lot of people have been wondering, Maya.. Whose side are you on, really?"

Maya shot him a glare and then muttered something quietly to herself, as she watched Punk and Ryback facing off. Just when Ryback was about to win, the lights went out completely, and when they came back on, to the shock of the crowd, Shield was in the ring, assaulting Ryback.

As soon as he got a chance, Punk pinned, and of course, Ryback kicked out. Impatiently, Maya watched, biting her nails to the quick almost.

"He cannot win." she muttered, mostly to herself as she stood and grabbed a chair. But before she could make a move to attack Ryback, the lights went low, and when they came back on, Shield was in the ring with Ryback, assaulting him.

When they finished, Ryback went to stand, groggy from the attack. That's when Maya went to make her own move, to ensure that everything went off the way she wanted it to go. The way it had to go.

She beckoned him forward, and like an idiot he came, ignoring the fact that Punk was getting back on his feet slowly, dizzily now.

When he was directly in front of him, she gave him a low blow and stepped out of the ring, not caring that the fans were booing her, to hell with them. She knew that she'd had enough.

Punk pinned and Dean stepped forward, licking his lips as he said with a smirk, "And now, Ryback.. I'm gonna take my girl and go. And if you come near her? The beatings will be a fucking walk in the park."

He beckoned Maya back into the ring, and Maya smirked as he lifted her easily into his arms and started to kiss her roughly, as he muttered, "It's all over now, princess.. just wondering what'll get thrown at us next."

" I don't care. Just get me the fuck out of here, please, Dean?" Maya asked as she leaned against him, resting her face against his neck, smirking to herself.

So she was away from Ryback.. But something told her that Ryback wasn't done with her, not by a long shot. He was far too pissed now, having lost his title shot AND her in one night.

"Good idea, princess." Dean smirked as he stepped out of the ring, and put her down on her own two feet, then walked back up the ramp, the other two members of Shield on either side of them.

"She is NOT to be left alone. Got it?" Dean said to his partners as he fixed his eyes on Maya and said sternly, "No wandering off. That big son of a bitch is furious now. And as I said before, princess, jail will not agree with me."

"I promise." Maya mumbled, for now just enjoying being in his arms, eagerly anticipating getting back to the hotel. She was finally back where she belonged.

And she realized now, in all the time away, that despite the way he was, the way he treated everyone, his arms really did feel like home, and he really was her safety zone. No matter how insane he got, she knew that he'd be there, no matter what.

Fuck love, passion was what really mattered to Maya. And he had plenty of passion and fire for her.


	14. Back Where I Belong2

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

* * *

: CH 11 :

_""Forget all the reasons why it WON'T work, and believe in the reason that it WILL work.""- found on tumblr  
_

" Are you freaking insane, Maya? You're ending it with one abusive son of a bitch, to turn around and run to the arms of another?" Kaitlyn asked as Maya walked into the Diva's locker room to grab her jacket, her gear bag from her locker. Maya's shoulders stiffened, and she felt the entire room's attention turned to her as she pretended not to hear the question Kaitlyn just asked her.

"Well? It wasn't a rhetorical question, Maya. Do you really think he'll ever be a normal guy? A good guy?" Kaitlyn insisted, desperate to have Maya listen to her, trying to avert a grand scale tragedy before it happened, stop this before Maya got right back in over her head. She sighed as Maya continued to ignore her and then said "Fine.. you do whatever it is you're doing with Dean Ambrose. But just know, this will not end well for you. He'll ruin you, destroy you. And if he gets bored, he won't hesitate to cast you off to the side like some old broken toy."

Maya looked up, glaring defiantly at Kaitlyn, and thought for a moment before finally addressing her friend's concerns. " Kaitlyn, sometimes, you really piss me off. You pretend to be all non judgemental, but then the first time you see something you don't understand happening, you're quick to judge. For one... there's this connection with Dean and I. Do I know he won't ever be a good guy? Yeah. Does it scare me? Not really. I'm not necessarily a good person either. Say what you want, but if he ruins me, that's a risk I'm more than willing to take."

Kaitlyn stared at her friend with a raised brow, then turned and went back to packing her own gearbag quietly, before saying, "I'm sorry.. I just didn't want to see you get hurt again like Ryan did to you for all this time. And he's dangerous."

"Kaitlyn, just stop. Nothing you can say or will say is going to make me change my mind. I'm exactly where I want to be." Maya said as she slid her leather jacket on and then turned, giving one last look at herself in the rearview mirror, smiling brightly before continuing, "Now, if you guys will excuse me.. I have some definite celebrating to do."

As soon as she was out of the room, Kaitlyn turned to Layla and said "She's lost her damn mind. Completely and totally." as Layla shrugged and then said "Love is blind, Kaitlyn.. But I'm worried about her too, I mean this decision, right after she's just gotten free from Ryback?"

The two fell silent, thinking about just how wrong everything could go for Maya.

Maya walked down the hallway, fuming at the nerve of her so called friends, thinking she was losing it.. Sure, Dean wasn't exactly the most sane man on Earth. Sure, he'd probably hurt her a lot.. But then again, she'd probably hurt him right back. Sure this would probably NOT be anything remotely close to a normal relationship, but Maya didn't want normal.

Maya wanted Dean. And now that she was finally back where she belonged, nothing was going to change that.

She rounded the corner, her eyes scanning the hallway, looking for Dean, who'd been waiting on a free shower when they'd split up for the past few minutes, she felt an arm going around her throat, heard Ryback snarling. She opened her mouth to scream, and did manage to make a little noise as she tried to fight the much larger man off, to no avail.

"You little god damn bitch. You piece of white trash slut. I'm going to fuck you up now. Since you fucked me over like you did earlier." Ryback glared as he started to drag her into an empty hallway. He shut the door, a menacing sneer on his face as he turned to her.

" When I'm done with you, Maya, that asshole Ambrose isn't going to want to even look at you." he said as the door flew open suddenly.

Dean walked out of the showers, looking around for Maya, and when he didn't see her, he found out from Kaitlyn and Layla that she'd already left the locker room, was waiting on him. Neither girl seemed too terribly happy with that, but he didn't really give a damn in all honesty.

Then in the hallway, Maddox stopped him and panted, "Just saw Ryback grab your girl from behind, Ambrose. He dragged her into a closet, and she screamed once. She was putting up one hell of a fight though."

"Which fucking closet?" Dean asked as he growled and punched a wall in anger.

"The one down the hall, it's a door down from catering. He's got somebody standing outside the door, Ambrose."

"They're both fucking dead." Dean snarled as he grabbed a chair and folded it up. He approached the closet from the opposite side of the hallway, and used the fact that he'd just sneaked up on the guy standing outside the door, surprising him and nailing him with the chair over the head before kicking the door open and lunging in on top of Ryback.

"You god damn son of a bitch. I'm going to murder you. You're fucking dead." Dean snarled as Ryback and Dean began to fight, the fight spilling over into the hallway. Maya screamed and without thinking, when Ryback was choking Dean, she took off her high heel and nailed him in the back of the head with it. This gave Dean a chance to get out from beneath Ryback, and he winked up at Maya before turning his attention back to violently assaulting Ryback.

When someone finally did come down to break up the fight, it took over half the locker room and Maya managed to get loose from Roman who'd been holding her at bay, and ran over, slamming a chair into his face as she growled, "Don't fucking touch me. Or Dean. Ever again. Or I swear to you, Ryan Reeves, I will find a way to kill you."

Ryback swung at her, and Dean quickly lunged, the fight starting again. During the fight this time, Maya got grabbed by Ryback, and she started to punch him in the face, the arms, the chest, the nose anything she could to get free.

Dean waited, watching intently before he finally grabbed her and trailing his tongue along the edge of her ear, as he looked at Ryback, smirking the maniacal smirk he was known for, he said casually, "Whoa... Easy, princess. Let's get the fuck out of here. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

She let him lead her out of the arena, and once they were in the car, he leaned across and pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss before saying with a smirk, "That was kind of fucking hot, watching you get wound up back there, princess."

He said nothing about having heard both her conversation with Kaitlyn, or anything she said to Ryback where he was concerned, but he filed both away mentally. Maybe this time she had learnt her lesson about running, trying to break the connection that they had always had.


	15. Scream My Name - M Rating

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

**R rated chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you guys. ;p**

* * *

: CH 12 :

_""You kiss my neck and.. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God""- found on google search  
_

_" If you bite my lips or kiss my neck, I promise to rip your fucking clothes off" found on google search also  
_

She reminded herself that she'd went into this with no blinders as he stood there in their hotel room, ranting at her, because earlier, at the bar, some random moron happened to stare at her too long and he didn't like it. Maya wasn't taking it in stride, she wasn't going to be this meek little mouse. She smirked at him and then said calmly, "Fucking grow the fuck up. If I wanted that asshole, I'd have left with that asshole. Who did I leave with, Dean? Tell me.. Who the fuck did I leave with?"

Dean glared at her, then started closer to her, as he roughly grabbed her and pulled her to him, then said calmly in a cold voice, "Me. And I'd watch my tone, if I were you, Maya."

Maya laughed and then said with a smirk, "Ooh, he's demanding things, being all macho and shit. Dean, if you honestly frightened me, don't you think I never would have come back to you, at all?" as she rolled her eyes, already bored with this stupid fight they were having. Of course, she'd known he loved to get jealous, and paranoid, and she loved him despite his many flaws and irritating quirks.

He sat silently fuming and glaring at her, his arms crossed, at a loss for an argument for the moment. They'd been fighting verbally and even a little physically (though nothing as bad as the hell Ryback put her through, he just couldn't, not her, for some reason, because god only knew, he'd been angry enough to kill back at the bar, and he'd actually raised his hand, but for some reason, he'd opted not to hit her), since they'd gotten out of the bar, and into the car. He'd figured that if he didn't test her a little now, then he'd never be able to at least attempt to trust her. After all, she had abandoned him before, she had turned away from him before.

Who was to say she wouldn't do it again?

At least that'd been his bright idea when he'd decided to pick this fight, now, all he was doing was watching her changing, getting ready to go to sleep, licking his lips at the way she just carelessly stripped down, for him, right in front of him. She watched him in the mirror and a deviant smirk filled her face as she sauntered over, straddled his lap, and made him look at her.

"You did that on fucking purpose." she stated as she leaned in, pulled him into a kiss that took both their breath by the time the kiss broke. Dean shrugged and then let his hands glide over her body, as he smirked up at her and then said " Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"I'm thinking you did. It's amusing and even a little cute to me how you get so damn jealous. It always has been, actually.. Oh, except of course when it was over that bitch you dated in DragonGate."

"You belong to me. It's not being jealous, it's making damn sure every other motherfucker around us knows this." Dean grumbled back as he leaned up, slowly searched for the clasp to the bra she was wearing.

" Oh trust me.. If they didn't after the arena on Monday night, they're idiots. Lucky I think you're so god damn sexy, Ambrose, or I'd have punched you tonight when you pulled that crap at the bar." Maya muttered as she licked her lips when the bra fell away.

So their relationship was by no means a conventional one. She'd take his possessiveness, the wild sex and his anger problem the scattered (and almost nonexistant, oddly enough,) abuse here and there, which she gave right back, over Ryback's overall cruelty any day of the week. He made her feel safe, he made her feel wanted and he made her crazy, often in more ways than one.

"You would not have punched me, because I would have strangled you." Dean stated calmly as he glared at her, still very much angry, still very much grumpy, still hell bent on eradicating any trace of the other man or men since the last time he had her to himself.

"Ha. Cute. We should try the choking thing sometime." Maya turned his remark around on him, watching his eyes pop open a bit as she leaned in and bit his lower lip roughly as she demanded, "Take off that fucking shirt, now." while grinding her torso against his, forcefully.

Dean smirked, shook his head no and stood, her wrapped around his waist, carrying her towards the bed. "I'm the one making the demands here, princess. And the shirt stays."

"Fuck you." Maya pouted angrily, as Dean leaned down over her and then said with an evil gleam in his eye, "You will."

"Bastard." Maya shot back as she wiggled from beneath his arms, and sat up, poking her tongue out at him, her eyes flashing in anger and wanting. Dean grabbed her, roughly pinned her back to the bed and leaning down said calmly, "That wasn't a bright idea, princess. Lucky I'm in a good mood tonight."

"Sure you are, baby, that's why you're still fuming and pouting about the damn bar. Either fuck me or don't, I'm going to sleep if you're not." Maya intoned boredly, as she went to roll over.

She counted down from three to herself and by 1, he'd rolled her back over, and pinned her hands beside either side of her head, as he lowered his mouth to her bare chest, then lower to her stomach, trailing his tongue along the feather tattoo on her hip, making her squirm and gasp. Finally, his shirt came off, and she raised a little, leaving a purplish mark on him.

He scowled, then pushed her back, pinning her in again as he leaned down, growled into her ear, "My turn, princess" and bit down on her neck. At first, it hurt a bit, but Maya groaned and her back arched away from the bed as she moaned, getting increasingly turned on and almost soaking wet, by the roughness with which they were treating one another right now.

"I didn't once forget how much I fucking missed this. It's like, anyone else, not that there were many, bored me to death" Maya mumbled as Dean smiled at her, licked his lips and nodded in agreement.

" I can agree. It's annoying, you meet a girl at a bar, think you might have a kinky night and, nope.. she annoys you by the time you have her back in the room." Dean stated as he leaned in and trailed his finger over her lip slowly, before adding, "Not you though."

" Not even that time I tied you up and.." Maya started as she smirked and Dean laughed a little as he said "Nope. I mean I wanted to strangle you for hours after the fact, teasing me like that, but.." before brushing his lips slowly over her hip, growling.

Maya licked her lips and watched him going lower and lower down her body, getting wetter by the second. "Mmm." she muttered, her eyelids fluttering as she gripped the sheets below her when he slid her legs up and over his shoulders, his tongue slowly sliding up her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her soaked core. He smirked as he saw her biting her lower lip, arching her back, and almost tearing the sheets she lie on top of before turning his attention back to what he'd been doing, not even bothering to take the time to pull the black silk panties down, instead, hooking his finger in the thin band, tearing them away.

She gasped as his tongue trailed slowly over her clit before slipping inside her. It took all she had not to scream loud enough that the rooms on either side of them thought she was being murdered. But Dean of course, had other ideas. He wanted her to scream. He was determined on making her scream.

"Ohhh.. Mmmm.." she groaned as she gripped the sheets even tighter, her back arched away from the bed and she licked her lips, gasping as he started to lick faster, then added a finger.

He growled, he was beyond hard, he was officially hard enough that it hurt to breathe, and all he wanted was to fuck her, but he wasn't. Not yet. He waited too long for this, now, he was going to enjoy winning.

Maya caught on to what he was doing, trying to make her scream, and she smirked a little. She decided to make it a challenge, make it interesting. Instead of the ear splitting cries she wanted to give him as his tongue danced inside of her and she got dangerously close to orgasm, she whimpered.

Dean started to thrust his tongue faster, licking greedily, as he hurriedly thrust his fingers inside of her repeatedly.

Maya wanted to keep it up, but it just felt too damn good to do it, so she finally screamed for him and he smirked as he felt her getting so wet that she was practically dripping for him. Quickly, he grabbed her up and bent her over the bed, grabbing her hair in his hand as he thrust his aching rock hard cock inside of her, groaning at how she clenched him, the perfect fit, really.

"Ohhhhhh." Maya moaned as she bucked her hips wildly against him, trying to get him to speed up. But he remained at a slow and steady pace, as he reached around, cupped a breast in his hand, squeezing it, then leaning in, bit the back of her neck, sucking and leaving a huge mark.

"Mine." he practically growled as he slammed into her over and over again. Maya was almost on the verge of really screaming, when she was turned around, and he got her down on the bed, beneath him, his hand pinning both her hands above her head as he smirked and let his mouth roam freely all over her body, his tongue dancing over her soft hot skin.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, driving him even deeper inside of her, and he practically growled as he started to really pound her felt even more perfect than he remembered. "Mmm, fuck, Maya." he growled as he gazed down at her, his eyes glazed over in complete lust as he let her hands go, decided to see how she'd react to him being 'gentler'.

Because he'd missed this, the sheer heat between them so much that he wanted to fuck her all night, he really wanted to enjoy this, and he knew if he just kept going at it, as hard and as fast as he would, that any minute now, he'd be done.

Before he got a chance to test that theory, he felt his stomach tightening, felt the hot sensation of his own approaching orgasm, and instinctively, he grabbed her hips, angling her body up, putting her legs over his shoulders as he started to pound her as hard and as fast as he could. "Oohhhhhhh.. Dean, I'm... God.. Fuck me.. Oh baby." she moaned, nothing she said making any sense to her, as he sped up even more.

She felt his cock throbbing inside of her as he came, not too long after she'd had her own climax.

Panting, he fell to the bed beside her and pulled her halfway on top of him, kissing her, sucking her lower lip. "15 minutes, princess, and I'll be good to go again." he panted as he licked her neck slowly, watched her shivering at the intimate contact.

Maya smiled as she snuggled against him. Tonight was everything she remembered from their time together before.. Hell, if she really wanted to be bold, she could say it definitely went above and beyond.


	16. Love Me When I'm At My Worst

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT!

* * *

: CH 13 :

_"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it." found on google search_

She glared at Dean, nostrils flared in anger, her hand on her hip as she fumed. "If you ever pull something like that again, Dean, I swear to God, you will live to regret it. Unlike all these other women that come in and out of your life, you do not scare me. Don't attempt to, because I've lived through worse than you will ever fucking know." Maya growled as she paced to get some of the anger out.

Because if she didn't, she'd fucking murder him, right here in their room at this hotel. Dean glared and grabbed her quickly, a sneer crossing his face as he said "See, I think you're wrong, princess. I think I scare the hell out of you. And you hate that."

Maya bit her lip. When he got like this, accusatory and angry, paranoid and downright mean and sarcastic, she did get a little scared. But, she reminded herself that this was the man she loved, the man she'd basically bounced all over the free world to escape, just to see if she could do it, if his hold and their so called bond could be broken.

"Fuck you, Dean. With your high horse." Maya spat as she wrenched free from his grasp and turned, grabbed her jacket and headed to the door.

"Leaving already, princess? Aww, did it get too hard for you again?" Dean teased angrily as he stood, crossed the room easily, put his hand over hers on the doorknob and turned her around.

"Let me the fuck out of here. If you don't, I'll wind up murdering you tonight." Maya growled at him as he shook his head, leaned in. "Make me." he muttered as he laughed seeing her freeze when she realized that she couldn't.

"What's the matter?" he asked casually as he continued to hold her pinned against the door, her back against it's smooth wooden surface.

"Dean, you're pushing it." Maya warned as he smirked and bought a hand up to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully as he looked at her.

He stepped back, arms crossed. "Go ahead, princess.. But just remember. You walk out that door, you will never get back in it. Ever." he said with a smirk as he watched her, curious to see what she'd do, betting she'd leave, that'd be the end of her, their connection or whatever they had.

He was shocked when he was wrong, and instead, she paused, fingers slowly trailing along the edge of the table beside the door, and held his gaze while she slid off her jacket. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? Then you could use this to destroy yourself even more. You know that's fucked up. I don't get why you have to keep destroying everything. I never got that, actually." she muttered as she closed the distance between them, making a major power play as she smirked and then said "And when I said I was back for good. I meant it."

"Noone ever means anything they say, princess." Dean said as he eyed her warily, not sure what to do wit h the sudden reversal of the situation. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on edge, and he was grinding his teeth. This wasn't something he could just fight or ignore. She wasn't fucking backing down.

He wasn't sure what scared him more, that he liked it, or that he didn't really want her to back down.

"I'd argue with you, Dean. But I'm fucking tired. So either we're going to sleep, or we're not. Either way, I'm getting in the damn bed, now." Maya said as she walked past him, brushing against him just to set him on edge even more, smirking to herself when she did this, and then grabbing one of his t shirts, going into the bathroom to change.

Once inside the bathroom, she sat down a few minutes to calm down. She hadn't been that mad at anyone in a long time. It felt good to be angry at someone instead of holding it in.

Grabbing a razor, she hopped onto the edge of the counter to shave her legs, and the door opened. Dean stood there watching her quietly, a strange look on his face before he finally said, " I shouldn't have done that shit earlier, princess. Closest you're getting to an apology from me."

Maya shrugged and looking up a moment, smirked with amusement as she asked, "Don't remember asking you for one, to be honest. I just hate it when you get so fucking paranoid. If I came back, and I haven't left yet, even after all the hell you have made damn sure to put me through, then why think I'll leave tonight?"

Dean remained silent, he could tell she wasn't done talking. He snickered about her habit of sitting on the edge of counters to do makeup or her hair, or shave her legs.

"Ha. It's easier this way, Dean."

She rolled her eyes after dismissing his snickering at her habits, and then continued to say, "My point is... I don't care what you are, or how badass you are, how dangerous you are. You are the only man I honestly give a shit about. It's always been that way. Think about that, Dean." as she hopped down from the counter and toweled off her legs, then brushed past him in the doorway, and crawled into the bed.

He stood there a few moments more, trying to process everything. Trying to figure out why she'd actually want someone who wasn't entirely sane, who wasn't a nice guy, who would probably never tell her her loved her at exactly the right time.

He finally shrugged to himself and went to get into bed beside her, turning off the lamp. Getting used to things being easy wasn't his style, so he normally lie awake nights wondering what'd happen to mess up anything good in his life.

Tonight was no different. But he kept coming back to the fact that no matter what he tried, how much he pushed, and how hard he tested her, she stayed.

She gave him back everything she got also.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do with this, it made him feel odd. It made him feel less than in control and he hated that.

But when he tried to get angry, find a way to hate her for it, he couldn't. Finally, he gave up the fucked up thought pattern he had, and rolled over, putting his arm over her, pushing her against him, his nose resting in her hair.


	17. Jealousy Pt 1

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT! The other OC that's in the story is not mine.. She belongs to Cheryl24, and she's married to Evan Bourne. Thanks girl, for letting me use her!)

* * *

: CH 14 :

_"Jealousy is the only vice that gives no pleasure." found on tumblr_

_"Holding onto anger is like drinking poision and expecting the other person to die." found on tumblr  
_

He couldn't help but watch them together backstage, as the anger grew and grew with each passing week. The Shield was screwing him out of the title he craved, and now, Ambrose was screwing his girl. Quite literally, apparently, because from stories going around backstage, if the two weren't fighting, they were in the area that Shield gathered amongst themselves in, door shut, and her garter belt on the door.

Suffice to say, Ryan Reeves was beginning to get a little more and more angry, a lot more bitter with each passing week. It didn't help when McMahon kept making his stupid promises, probably out of fear more than anything. Ryback was hungry. He wanted his life, and everything in it back to the way it was once. And he was starting to realize that the only way to do this would be to do something very drastic.

So they were going to attack him again, right?

Well, the giant man was coming up with his own plan.. He knew already that isolating Maya and grabbing her, locking her up in the arena somewhere and making Dean watch as he taunted him with it wasn't an option, because Dean wouldn't give two shits, most likely, or worse, he would, and Maya would endure it, just for Dean.

He didn't feel like getting suspended from the action either. He'd miss fighting too much, and frankly, the two bit whore that was becoming an obsession to him, well, she wasn't completely worth it.

He just wanted to get her back for making her little stand a few weeks prior at the last pay per view. He wanted to get back on top, or at least on his way to the top, and teaching her a lesson was just part of that.

Because he was about to become the champion, one way or another, and NOONE was going to make him look like a fool. NOONE.

Especially some little two bit whore who one upped him, by chance, one time. No, he was going to teach the bitch a lesson, and get his title in the process, if it was the last thing he did.

He heard footsteps from behind him and he grunted, "What?"

Daniel Bryan said calmly, "You've been staring at them for ten minutes, big guy."

"And? She's mine, not that damn little fucker's. "

"And, it might be construed as creepy, just let it go, Ryback."

"Yeah, how about a hell no. Tell me, Danielson.. If that were Brie over there on that son of a bitch's lap.. You wouldn't just let it go, now would ya?"

Daniel stopped to think and then sighed. All he'd been trying to do was keep a situation from spiralling out of control. And apparently, Ryback was having none of that.

"I warned you, Ryback. Don't forget that." Daniel said at last before walking away, as fast as he could. If the pressure kept building, then by the time the Rumble finally got here, it'd be a serious and lethal situation. And the tension of the Shield's presence was already spilling over bad enough backstage, as it was.

Across the hallway, Maya sat on Dean's lap. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked up just in time to catch Ryback glaring hatefully in her direction. Instinctively, she huddled closer to Dean and whispered, "Lover.. It appears we're being looked at. Again."

Dean looked over Maya's shoulder and flipped Ryback off right as Ryback left the room. "And I give a fuck because? I'm not afraid of that steroid crunching freak of fucking nature. And you shouldn't be either, princess. You are mine.. Remember?"

Maya nodded, yet instinctively scooted closer to him on his lap as she took a bite of the strawberries she'd been eating.

"Gimme one." Dean said as he looked at her, giving her that look he was good at giving when he wanted something, the "I'm just an adorable guy, I can't help it, look".

"Ughh, fine. Here." Maya pouted as he took the strawberry and then said through a mouthful, " Besides, that bastard should be terrified of me. I'm gonna fuckin kill him. That stunt he pulled at the hotel? Yeah, he's got one coming for that."

Maya grimaced as she said "Don't remind me. That was creepy to find out that he's been basically shadowing us since.."

"Not creepy to me, just pisses me off. I hate it when a motherfucker doesn't just get it. You are mine now." Dean said as he stood, then stood her on her own two feet.

"C'mon. We have to go meet up with Roman and Seth. Talk about what needs to be done, tonight."

Maya nodded and let him slip his arm around her. On her way out of the room they'd been in, she felt eyes on her, and she shivered to herself. That stare he'd had earlier, when she caught him looking up at her.. It'd freaked her out beyond compare.

And even Dean's attempts at trying to console her, though he clearly was not made for such actions, didn't help.

As they got ready to go down to the ring and attack, she stopped him and looked at him. "You. Be careful out there. Don't fuckin argue, Dean. Just do it."

Dean chuckled and ruffled her head as he said with a cocky wink, "Yeah. Like I'm ever careful. And you. Get your ass down to the womens locker room. I don't want you by yourself. Go find someone to talk to. I didn' t like the way that fucking fuck was eyeing you earlier."

She watched them blending with the crowd, and getting ready to go down to the ring. And when she turned back around, she was face to face with Mr. McMahon.

"They better heed my warnings come time for the Royal Rumble. Make sure Ambrose understands this, Maya."

Maya bit her lip and then said curtly, "There was no need for a warning you deaf old man.. In case you didn't hear my boyfriend's very public speech during that last promo.. They work for noone. The fact that you continue to insist that they do, only makes you look stupider."

"You might be able to play games with Ryback, Maya.. But don't dare push me." Vince said back calmly, as Maya held up her middle finger then turned on her heel, slinking down the hallway, to the womens locker room.

She got her usual frostier than the norm reception, but she didn't care. She was doing what she wanted to do, for the first time in her life and if people hated her for it, then fuck them.

Dean understood her, he cared about her in his own way, and he made her happy. She didn't care what anyone thought of him. Or of them together.

She turned to find Kaitlyn giving her an odd look. Finally, a newer diva walked over and opened the locker next to hers. "They dislike you too, I take it." the female said with a slight laugh.

"Fuck them. To be honest, they are the least of my worries." Maya offered as she brushed out her hair before asking, "What's your name?"

"It's Ligeia Bourne."

"Wait.. I think I've heard about you before.. You're the Undertaker's daughter, right?"Maya asked, hoping she'd gotten her facts straight.

Ligeia nodded, and then said "I actually came over here for a reason, Maya.. Overheard AJ earlier.. She's getting bored with Ziggles.. She's planning on starting something with Dean next. Might wanna get a leash on that now. Nip it in the bud. I'd do it if it were Evan."

Maya nodded and the two women looked over at AJ, before bursting into laughter.

"She's a fucking joke. I mean, seriously? She wants Dean?"

"Apparently, Maya. And if I were you, I would do something about it. I'd want someone to tell me if it were Evan she were going to go after."

Maya studied AJ a moment longer, and when Dean and Roman, Seth happened to walk by, she caught the look AJ was giving him and growled. "Oh no.. Not just no but hell no. If she even thinks she's ... Nope. It's not going to happen." Maya muttered as she finished changing, and then said with a smile, "It was nice to meet you, Ligeia. If you ever want to talk, I don't bite."

Ligeia nodded and then said "That'd be great." as Maya walked out of the room.

Maya caught up to Dean in the hallway, and laughing, she gestured for him to bend down, then whispered, "Someone's got a crush on you, lover. It's pathetic really."

Dean looked at Maya and then asked, "Jealous?" as he smirked and moved out of hitting range. He knew she was, he got jealous easily just like she did.

"Oh trust me. I'm going to fix the little bitch. She's going to learn who belongs with who around here, and to keep to her own men."

Dean chuckled and then smirking asked, "Who is it?"

"AJ Lee."

Dean stood stock still a moment, then gripped the hallway wall almost doubling over in laughter.

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack. What the fuck is so amusing about it?"

"I've already told that little bitch where she stands with me once, that's all."

"Deannnnn. This is serious." Maya whined, pouting at him, scowling a little.

"It's so god damn cute how you get like this. Isn't that what you told me once?" Dean asked, giving her a raised brow, ducking her hand as she went to shove him.

"Can we just get food?"

"Yeah. I need a fucking pain reliever anyway."

" I know.. About that, Dean.. It's called a wall. They are solid. They are not meant to be walked through."

"Shut the fuck up, princess." Dean growled as he glared and grabbed her ass roughly, leading her out of the arena and into the parking lot.

Noone realized just how crazy things were about to get around the WWE, and the lengths Ryback was intent on going to just to get what he wanted, the belt, and get her back.

Because she was HIS.. Not that little bastard Ambrose's.


	18. Jealousy Pt 2

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT! The other OC that's in the story is not mine.. She belongs to Cheryl24, and she's married to Evan Bourne. Thanks girl, for letting me use her!)

* * *

: CH 14 :

_"Jealousy is the only vice that gives no pleasure." found on tumblr_

_"Holding onto anger is like drinking poision and expecting the other person to die." found on tumblr  
_

"I will crucify that snivelling, washed up, steroid munching fuck!" Dean snarled as he picked up a garbage can, heaved it into the hallway. Oh.. This time, Ryback went too fucking far. Way too fucking far.

He heard Ryback hinting around about Maya's safety if Shield dared interfere in the match between the Rock and Punk at the Rumble. " He said what?" Dean asked Roman again, his eyes flashing a very stormy and angry blue as he looked at the tall Samoan.

Roman wouldn't ever give him a load of shit. Not that he really trusted anyone, but so far, Roman and Seth had his back no matter what they faced. Even when the deck was totally against them.

"Dean.. Sit. He said that if you even think about coming down during the match.. He's going to do something to Maya."

Maya walked in quietly. She could sense his bad mood before she even approached him. She was fuming, swearing from her match against AJ Lee just moments before, swearing at how AJ cheated and got Big E to intervene.

Dean of course, had been threatening all day to do a Shield attack on that match, but Maya had too damn much pride for that. She'd made this match, last week on Smackdown, she was going to woman up and fight it. This wasn't just a match to her, however.

It was showing that little skipping, nursery rhyme chanting witch with a better letter, AJ why you did NOT mess with a man that Maya considered hers, and loved with everything in her. But of course, pride kept her from saying those three words to Dean, she knew he'd never say them back unless he did it completely on his own. And even then, it'd probably be at the most inconvinient of times.

Their luck worked this way. But neither of them cared. They had one another. Nothing else mattered. No matter how fucked up it all got, or how much they wanted to murder one another at any given moment, they had one another, and they always found their way back to each other.

"Whoa." Dean snickered as Maya kicked a garbage can over, swearing, pacing. "I swear to Christ. Nowhere in this building is gonna be safe when I see her skinny too short little..." she managed to get out before he clamped his hand over her mouth and then said "Calm the fuck down, princess. Sit."

Maya could tell he was trying to figure out how to say something, and biting her lower lip, she sat quietly, and tapped her foot impatiently, eyes glancing at the door in the hallway.

Roman shut the door when Dean nodded at it.

"You get nowhere out of our sight. Don't fucking argue with me, Maya, I fucking mean this when I say it. Not the time to be cute and get one of your deliberate little wild hairs up the ass." Dean said sternly as he paced, muttering to himself a little, his hand in his hair, angry.

"Dean?"

"Trust him, Maya. Some major shit's happening. The less you're by yourself, the better off you are right now." Seth said as he fell silent again, leaned against the wall.

"He's right." Roman stated simply yet sternly.

Maya glared at Dean and then asked, "What the fuck aren't you telling me, Dean?"

Dean looked at her and then said calmly, "That Ryback is officially beyond on my shitlist. And this isn't over until I say it's over. That's all you need to know, princess. Just stick to what you know."

Maya glared and then hissed angrily, "If he's threatened me, don't you fucking dare back down. Any of you. I swear to Christ, I'm going to kill him AND that little teeny bopping bitch." she fumed as she stood and paced herself.

Dean stopped her. "You're not going to do a damn thing. Are we fucking clear? You said it yourself, Maya. He was acting even worse than before, right at the end."

Inwardly, Maya's heart fluttered a bit. In his own subtle way, he was telling her that he didn't want her getting hurt, he was admitting that he cared. And he was going to protect her.

Not that she needed it, in her opinion, because just knowing the big bastard known as Ryback was making threats had her ready to go and find him, go ballistic on him like she'd NEVER dared to before. She stood and walked towards the door. Dean put his hand over the knob and pinned her in from behind, leaning down. "No you don't. I told you. Sit your ass down, do what you're good at, princess. Let me handle this."

"The hell? Ambrose, I am perfectly capable of ramming my foot up that overgrown ape's ass. I just didn't before because.." Maya trailed off as Dean smirked and leaning in as he turned her around to face him said with a chuckle, "Because you were scared of him. Admit it, princess. The overgrown fucking ape terrified you."

"Fuck you."

"Later, lover. Later." Dean replied in his usual cocky tone, and Maya pouted a moment, then said "Fine. But I'm telling you, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him if I see him."

"And I'm telling you, princess. You are not doing anything. Stay the hell out." Dean spoke possessively, as he looked at her, then reached out, brushed some hair out of her eye nonchalantly. "Can't have you getting hurt, messing up that pretty face." he muttered as Maya raised a brow and then said "This is not the time to go soft, Ambrose. You go soft, that's when he'll fuck you over."

"Not going soft. I can't have my moments?" Dean asked offhandedly as he smirked at her. In hindsight, he knew he was a little. But he was trying his best to take into account the situation she'd been in before he got her back. He was trying to show her he wasn't a complete fucking asshole all the time.

"Yeah, but.. I've known you since before this gimmick. I know how you are, Jon." Maya said quietly as she held onto his shirt and looked up at him, smirking as she added, "And frankly, I love that about you. You can be that asshole when you have to be. When noone else can."

"Yeah." Dean said with a smirk as he looked at her, then frowned. "She scratch you?"

"Yeah, little bitch tried to claw my eyes. But I got her, don't worry."

"Yeah, I saw that. My little sadist." Dean joked as he smirked approvingly.

"What? I did nothing but bite her? She bit Natalya, why the fuck can't I bite her? I mean I don't like Natalya, but seriously. She bit her. Tried to bite me."

"She did, huh?"

"Hell, ask Ligeia. She was the one tagging with me tonight." Maya said with a casual shrug. It hurt, but she wasn't about to let him see it. Sometimes, she thought he treated her like she was made of glass.. Unless he was the one pushing her or hurting her, then he pushed her to the brink and back.

But she could take it.

The door opened and Ligeia poked her head in. "She's done it now."

"What?"

"Just wait. When you see your locker you'll know, and trust me, if you get as mad as I do when someone does something stupid like this, senseless, you'll want to kill her too." Ligeia said as Maya turned to Dean and said "I'll be right back."

As she walked out the door he called out, "Hey. If Big E shows up, fucking bail, princess. Get me. I fucking mean that shit."

"Yes sir." Maya said as she smirked and shut the door, stepping into the hallway.

"You're not going to even think about it, are you?" Ligeia asked as Maya giggled and shook her head no. "Nope. He's got enough on his plate. My little territory marking war isn't his concern."

"Good point. So, do we have a plan or are we just going in and giving her a piece of our mind? She took scissors to my ring outfit. No idea what she did to yours, or even how the hell she got into them in the first place. I just know I was really pissed at her for it." Ligeia said as she looked at Maya, studying her intently.

"We're just gonna go in there and assess the damage. I have a feeling she had help, to be honest. That damn Aksana. I'll bet my life on it. Aksana's been after me.. Since always, but I've yet to figure out why."

"Same here. I think she's like that with all the other women though. She's just got this need to be the top."

"Definitely. And if she's working with AJ, that gets her attention, and she loves attention." Maya said dryly as the two women walked down the hallway side by side and into the locker room.

Up the hallway, Dean paced as he and Roman and Seth mulled over just how they were getting out of this completely fucked up situation come Royal Rumble.

Because they had a plan, but thanks to McMahon, that was useless. They didn't want their goal to become so damn obvious it was spotted a mile off.

And Dean, deep down, though he dared not admit it, didn't want to do anything that'd result in Maya getting hurt. But she insisted he didn't back down.

Admirable, but he was starting to realize she didn't expect him to be this good guy, or this hero. She just made him want to be the hero.. But only for her, everyone else could pretty much fuck themselves. And he wasn't sure if he liked this or not, in all honesty. He wasn't used to it. But he'd felt it the last time they were together, before she ran.

Main reason he was operating cautiously this time. He didn't want her to run.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I just know I need to keep eyes on Maya." Dean muttered as he swore and threw the garbage can again. This entire thing was going straight to hell. Ryback was only making a messy situation even messier now.

The shouts from the women's locker room drew the three men to the door, and as soon as Dean saw Evan running down the hallway, he peeked out farther.

He snickered as he watched Maya and her only close friend currently, Ligeia ganging up on AJ Lee, shouting at her, angrily, as AJ shrank back in a corner.

"I do believe the little psycho wanna be has bitten off more than she can chew this time." he muttered to himself before he walked calmly down the hallway, and waited.

When he got good and ready, not a second before, he broke up the fighting women and turned a steeled gaze on AJ.

" You. I meant what I said the last time we spoke. Not even if you were the last woman on Earth, AJ. Learn to accept that." he said coldly, as he got Maya under control while Evan worked on controlling Ligeia, before turning on his heel, walking off.

Maya looked up at him and pouting said "That's not fair! I don't break up your damn fights!"

"Yeah? Well I saw you flashing a garter belt at Danielson during that dark match, so we're even now, princess. Besides, you're mine. If I want to fucking interrupt, I will."

"Ughh."

"Deal with it." Dean said as he smirked at her, watching her pout. "Gotta admit, I like it when you get jealous." he said casually as she glared at him.

"And you don't?"

"That's beside the point." Dean said as he looked at her.

AJ watched the two women walk away with their husband, and their boyfriend. If those two wanted to keep this going, she was more than happy to do it. She didn't like anyone who stood in the way of her getting what she wanted.

And what she wanted was Dean Ambrose. And right now, Maya and her new friend, Ligeia stood in the way of AJ getting him. If she only got him to herself, she was sure she could make him like her, like she had with Punk and Daniel, even Kane at the end, and Cena had been easy. So had Ziggler, and now, she was bored.

And Dean Ambrose was a refreshing challenge for the petite brunette. If only Maya wasn't in her path.


	19. Jealousy Pt 3

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT! The other OC that's in the story is not mine.. She belongs to Cheryl24, and she's married to Evan Bourne. Thanks girl, for letting me use her!)

* * *

: CH 14 :

_"Jealousy is the only vice that gives no pleasure." found on tumblr_

_"Holding onto anger is like drinking poision and expecting the other person to die." found on tumblr  
_

The throat clearing in the hotel hallway had him turning around. He figured it'd be Maya, but his smile faded as soon as he saw the petite brunette standing there, all cowy eyed and giggly, annoying as all fuck. AJ.

"What?" he practically snarled at her as he looked up, then down the hallway. Maya was still on the elevator with Ligeia, they'd been talking about something, so he'd grabbed their shit and come down. No sense in him sticking around to hear girl talk, because frankly, it didn't interest him. The smile he'd been wearing was now a grim and no nonsense fuck off smirk.

One which AJ apparently wasn't heeding.

"That was great tonight." AJ said innocently, smiling up at him, reaching out to touch him. Dean backed up and then said stiffly, "Keep your fuckin hands to yourself you annoying little bitch."

"Or what? You'll attack me?" AJ asked, and if at all possible, she still wore the same annoying smile. Dean leaned in, his hand clamped at her throat and he slid her up the wall, using his grip. "Exactly, you attention whore. Go get attention from someone who gives two shits whether you live or die. Because, AJ? That ain't me."

"I see you watching me." AJ said quietly, as she pouted.

"Only because I'm trying to figure out just how long it'll be before someone finally gets smart enough to see through your little act. See, you might have the rest of the roster fooled, AJ.. But me? I know crazy. And you're not it. So whatever you're going for? Not interested. Now fuck off." he snarled as he released his grip and watched her fall to the ground, landing with a thud in the hallway. He snickered as she sat there looking up at him with a hurt, angry and confused look in her wide brown eyes.

"Did you really just do that?" she asked.

Dean growled to himself. This little bitch was really going to keep this up, apparently. Maybe if he really scared her, put the fear of Christ in the little bitch, she'd fuck off already. Checking quickly to see if anyone was coming, smirking when he saw noone, he lifted her back up off the floor with his hand at her throat. This time, he held her against the wall using his knees, and put both hands on her throat.

If this didn't scare her, he'd punch her, slam her down if he had to. He just didn't like her, not in the slightest. And he really hated her now that she had her sights set on winning him, on breaking up what he had with Maya. Because noone was going to do that, not if he could stop it.

Not just no, but hell no.

AJ gasped for breath, her face turning blue, frantic, she swatted at his hands. He simply stared at her, this cold look in his eyes, and she honestly felt like if he wanted to, he'd snap her neck at any second.

Then he laughed a menacing laugh and dropped her even harder, on her back, on the floor. Stepping over her, he slid the keycard in the slot of the door and stopped to say, "Get up you stupid attention whore. You look like a pathetic piece of shit lying there." before walking into the room he was sharing with Maya and flopping down on the bed, turning on the tv and ordering room service.

Maya stepped off the elevator just in time to see AJ pulling herself together. When the little bitch skipped her way, she sneered at her. "What do you fucking want?"

"Just to tell you that Dean and I talked. And I think he wants me. So if I were you, I'd get ready to lose him." AJ said as Maya looked at her a second with a raised brow.

She wasn't an idiot, so she knew AJ was most likely lying, especially given the handprints around her neck right now. Not that he'd ever done that to her, personally, they usually just threw shit at one another, or one slapped the other, or bit one another, but still.. Judging by the handprint, their talk had been anything but friendly.

She doubled over laughing and then leaned in, grabbing AJ's collar. "Oh really? Is that so, little girl... Well, you just go right ahead then.. Go in the room with him. Go on, do it."

She stepped back and held out her key card, arms crossed, confident smirk on her face. And AJ, the ballsy little bitch, took the keycard, and walked in.

Dean looked up and growled, seeing AJ standing there. He wrenched her arms behind her and shoved her out into the hallway, pinning her at a wall. "Did I not make my fucking feelings clear?" he snarled, as he held her.

"Babe. I told her to do it. I was proving a damn point." Maya interjected calmly as she slunk over to his side, pressed against his back and looked at AJ over his shoulder, smirking. "Not so god damn cocky now, are you, little girl?"

AJ screamed at her and tried to get free, but Dean held her firmly in place as he smirked and looked at Maya. "What do you think, princess? Do we let her off easy, or really fuck her up? I mean that was my favorite ring out fit she took scissors to earlier. The black leather? Fucking hot."

"Focus, Dean." Maya said playfully as she winked at him and then turned her attention to AJ, almost predatorily. "I think we should really fuck her up.."

"I second that." Dean said in a cold voice as he felt her start shaking against him. "Ooh look.. She's about to cry, princess."

"Awww. Poor widdle baby." Maya said and then she leaned in and whispered, "Game on, bitch." before punching her in the jaw.

Dean snickered and then watching AJ twist and squirm in his grip, he nodded and said "Go on, hit her again."

"Let the little bitch go. I'm bored already. Besides, I promised my girl Ligeia we'd fuck her up together, and baby, I really think you did more than enough to scare her tonight."

Dean mocked a pout and then said "Just one more thing, AJ." as he tightened the grip he had on her arms and bent them at an awkward angle. She squeaked and he muttered, "I can almost feel your bones breaking.."

"You're both sick!" AJ managed to stutter before she got free and took off at a run, down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, Dean glared at Maya. "Lucky I think you're so fucking sexy, princess. I'd choke you if not for that."

"Again with the choking, Dean? If you're gonna promise kinky sex, just once.. Do it?" Maya said as she batted her lashes and mockingly skipped into the hotel room. Dean called out behind her, "Never do that shit again. That gives me the fucking creeps."

Maya laughed lightly as she turned to him and then asked, "What'd you get from room service?"

"Who said I got anything?" Dean asked with a smirk as he watched her pout.

"I want food. Or sex. Preferably both. And a shower." Maya demanded as she looked up at him. Dean studied her a moment then mocking an annoyed eye roll, he shrugged and said "Can't help ya, princess."

"Fucker."

"You love it."

"I never said that, Ambrose."

"Don't make me prove myself right, princess."

Maya fell silent and then the door was knocked on and the person on the other side called out "Room service?"

Maya turned to Dean and said "Didn't order in my ass."

Dean shrugged and went to open the door, grabbing the food. " So.. Which order do you want this in.."

"Letting me have my way for once, Ambrose? That's dangerous, ya know." Maya joked as she grabbed one of the sandwiches and a beer from the mini bar, tossing him one.

Dean shrugged and then said "Don't get used to it." as he flopped onto the bed, pulling her down.

Down the hallway, AJ sat in her own room, seething in anger. If he wouldn't cave? She'd keep on until she made him cave. And now, Maya was really going to pay for what she'd done tonight. She screamed as she thought about the incident as a whole, feeling the humiliation wash over her again in waves.

And farther up the hallway, Ryback was pacing his own hotel room, in the grips of his own revenge plan. He thought he might have finally figured out how to get to Maya, get her alone, isolated from her psycho new boyfriend and his "guards" for her. Now all he needed was the right time to pull it off.

And he'd prove once and for all that he was not someone you fucked with. Not even if you were Dean Ambrose.

The ringing phone got Maya's attention, and she turned over on the bed to answer it, laughing as Dean raised a brow.

Ligeia laughed and asked, "Interrupt something?"

Maya giggled and then said "Not really. I was trying to convince Dean that if he watched Armageddon just one time it would not take away any manliness."

"Yeah, have fun with that. Tried to convince Evan the same thing about a movie I wanted to see that was romantic. So.. Did she try anything with him again? Just curious, because Evan said he swore she was flirting with him in catering, kept hinting that he could do so much better than his marriage with me. Practically gave him her room key, the little bitch did."

"Oh, she tried. And she failed."

Dean took the phone and smirking said "Miserably."

Maya glared and yanked the phone back as she asked, "So. Are we still going to do this?"

"Oh we are definitely going to do this. I've talked to a few people and we're not the only ones sick of her shit lately."

" She totally deserves this. To be humiliated on live tv. That will make it even more fun. "

Dean listened to them, trying to figure out what they were up to, smirking to himself. Maya cuddled against him and his lips trailed along her neck. "Dean... I can't think when you do that."

"That's the point."

Ligeia laughed and feeling Evan's arms go around her from behind, feeling his lips brush over the back of her neck slowly, she sighed and said "Maya? My man's doing the same thing. We can finish talking about the when and the how later on. I'm gonna go take care of something first."

"My thoughts exactly." Maya said as she smiled and leaned halfway over Dean, pinning his hands in hers, smirking at him. She hung up the phone and looking at him said "You.. are a bad, bad man."

"You love it."

" And again.. I haven't said that."

"And again.. I can prove you do."

They settled in to watch tv, just another dull and boring night. But things were about to heat up, and things might just about to be getting a little bit messy. However, neither of them realized this.


	20. Jealousy Pt 4

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT! The other OC that's in the story is not mine.. She belongs to Cheryl24, and she's married to Evan Bourne. Thanks girl, for letting me use her!)

* * *

: CH 15 :

_"Jealousy is the only vice that gives no pleasure." found on tumblr_

_"Holding onto anger is like drinking poision and expecting the other person to die." found on tumblr  
_

"You can't be.. No, you're not serious.. Again? Really, AJ? Do you just not know when you're not going to win?" Maya asked boredly as the door to the makeup area shut, leaving the two women completely alone with one another, AJ leaning against the door, her hand on the knob.

"Oh, I am serious. One way or another, Maya, this ends with me getting what I want." AJ said calmly, as she blew on her freshly painted red nails.

Maya zipped up the over the knee stiletto boot she wore and then stood, straightening, smoothing down the second skin dress as she eyed AJ predatorily. "You really think he's going to cave like those other idiots you messed with? Really? Why does he want a little girl, AJ.. And I want you to answer this, really think about it.. Why would Dean Ambrose want a little girl, when he already has a real woman?"

AJ glared at her, stood thinking. "In time, he'll come to love me."

"You have no self respect.. You'd willingly stay with a man who doesn't already love you, on his own?" Maya asked, then thought about it. Hell, she was with Ziggler, a man who'd cut her down on live television in front of everyone in the world numerous times.. What made her think that AJ wouldn't..

"And how do you know he does love you? Does he ever say it?" AJ asked, watching Maya's eyes.

"We have an understanding, it's different." Maya said as she raked her hands through her long dark hair and studied AJ thoughtfully before adding, "And he doesn't have to say it. I just know. I trust in that. It's enough for me. But you.. The ever present little attention whore.. It'd never be enough for you. And deep down, you know this AJ. You only want him because he's damn good at what he does in that ring, and the attention it'd bring you to be on his arm."

"Says the whore who's been with Ryback, and countless others before him." AJ mused as she eyed her carefully. She knew her words had hit a mark with Maya, this satisfied her.

"Excuse me? I'm the fucking whore? Who's been with half the roster in as little as 6 months? Who's next for you, when you can't steal Evan from Ligeia or Dean from me, AJ? Sheamus? Randy?" Maya spat in anger as she picked up a pair of scissors and held them in her hand, eyeing them then AJ's hair carefully.

If AJ didn't watch it, Maya was seriously considering going old school on her ass and cutting her hair, then shaving her head. Then she realized when AJ smirked that AJ had gotten the reaction she wanted. A low growl escaped her throat and she swore to herself.

"Get lost. You're clearly not worth the waste of my time. Shoo, little girl, go back to your imaginary world, play tea party with your dollies, or whatever the fuck it is you do." Maya said dismissively, and AJ laughed, leaning in.

"Aww, did I get to you a little, Maya?"

"Fuck you, bitch." Maya scowled as she swung a fist and it made contact with AJ's face. She smirked in satisfaction then opened the door, and grabbing AJ's arms, she slung her out into the hallway and shut the door firmly.

Then she stood there and went back over every word the two of them said back and forth in her mind.. And now, more than anything, she felt insecure. She felt like she wasn't in control, and she hated this feeling.

If she really looked at it, Dean held all the cards this time around, he held her heart in a vise grip and if he wanted, he could crush it.

She shoved the thoughts out of her mind, as she growled and picked up a shoe lying nearby, threw it at the door just as it opened, narrowly missing her lover's head as he stepped in the door.

Dean stepped in with a raised brow. "PMS?"

"Fuck you. No, just AJ. It's nothing, I'm fucking fine." Maya said quietly as she bit her lip, stared at her own reflection in the mirror intently. Dean noticed the attitude and he growled, shut the door behind him, locking it.

Standing behind her in the mirror, he asked calmly, "What the fuck did she say to you?"

"Nothing Dean, really. Let's just not get emotional. Neither of us do very well with actual emotions."

She went to walk out of the room, get ready for her match mentally, and he grabbed her wrist tightly. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to take my anger out in the ring, Dean."

"Not yet." he said sternly as he shoved her back in a chair, then pulled one up in front of her, flopping into it casually. "The remarks about emotions.. What the literal fuck do you mean?"

"Just what I say. We're not emotional people, Dean. Let's not try to pretend to be. So it doesn't matter what AJ said, because I'll get her back for it later and I'll be fine."

Dean backed off. Last time she'd gotten weird, she ran like hell. Somehow, he could tell this time that she wouldn't run like hell. That she was realizing something important. There was nowhere she could actually run.

The two of them were linked, whether they wanted it or not.

"Princess.. Look at me."

Maya glared at him and then said impatiently, "I have a match.."

"It can fuckin wait."

"Dean, stop this."

"No. Just look at me."

Maya looked at him, stared deeply into his eyes, trying to gauge where this was heading. Whatever he wanted to say, he was having trouble putting to words. She smiled a little. Suddenly, everything that'd pissed her off before, when AJ said it, was untrue and she felt confident again.

She'd needed that.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone else, Dean."

"Good." he said solemnly as he leaned in and smirked, staring back into her eyes. They were getting back to where they had been, before she ran to god only knew where to see if she could rid herself of him, then figured out it couldn't be done.

"Now go kick some bimbo ass." Dean muttered as he bit her lower lip and shoved her towards the door, smirking at her. He leaned in the door for a few moments, arms crossed before he let a rare smile come out.

Everything he needed to know, he'd seen in her eyes just now. She wasn't running again. She got that he couldn't and wouldn't ever actually SAY those three little words. And it didn't bother her now.

Which was good, because he just didn't know if he'd ever be able to say them. He'd mean them if he did, but the fact remained, he operated a certain way, and being a nice and normal, sane and romantic guy just wasn't the way he did things.

He was ice cold. At least he liked everyone assuming this about him. It let him off the hook when he fucked up royally.

He walked out of the small makeup area, and down to the green room, sitting down, watching the match on the monitor, smirking, getting into it.

As she pinned Aksana, he smirked and stood, walking to the door of the green room, then scanning the hallway for her. Next, he and the guys had a little surprise for Maddox, yet again. But this time, for Dean, it was personal. Because he found out that Ryback was enlisting Brad's help to get to Maya, for whatever he had planned.

He spotted her talking to Ligeia, and walked over, putting his arm around her as he leaned down. "I'm thinking, me and you and a long hot shower. This works."

Maya smiled a little and nodded, then said back quietly, "About before.. I'm sorry, I just."

"I get it, princess. It's like you said. We're not the emotional sort."

Maya sighed in relief. She didn't want him to feel pressured, and she was afraid that something would happen to mess them up. And this would kill her. Especially since it took her this long to realize that's exactly where she belonged to start with.

Aksana and AJ watched Ligeia and Maya and then said quietly, "They have no clue that they're about to lose those two men, if we have anything to do with it."


	21. Jealousy Pt 5

(Oh and just so you all know, Ryback is the bad guy in this.. Dean is also the bad guy, but this is more or less about two people coming together and having an unconventional **(sexy,evil,etc)** relationship. When Maya and Dean get together, Dean won't change, but **Maya will**. The way I have it mapped out in my head, it won't be one of those fluffy little romances. Sorry if this pisses anyone off, but I do love my evil/nasty sexy bad boy Dean.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys are reading it! LOVE YOU ALL I MEAN IT! The other OC that's in the story is not mine.. She belongs to Cheryl24, and she's married to Evan Bourne. Thanks girl, for letting me use her!)

* * *

: CH 16 :

_"Jealousy is the only vice that gives no pleasure." found on tumblr_

_"Holding onto anger is like drinking poision and expecting the other person to die." found on tumblr  
_

By now, the jealousy had taken a hold of the giant male, making him a literal walking talking monster, dead set on inflicting pain. On either Maya, his whore ex, or Dean, her new boy toy.

It just so happened, he caught Maya alone before Dean. And he grabbed her hair, dragging her down the hallway, towards an empty room, laughing as he did so. "When I finish with you, Maya.. That precious loverboy of yours is not going to want to touch you anymore, hell, he'll be too disgusted to even look at you."

Maya's mouth froze in a scream, and she tried to fight back, but Ryback started to hit her, as he held her against a wall, his free hand all over her, forcing her to kiss him. She bit his tongue as it invaded her mouth and did it hard enough to draw blood. When she'd done that, he staggered back, growling and swearing, and she took off her heels, taking off at a run, rounding the corner, crashing straight into Seth and Roman, who'd been looking for her.

Roman growled and Seth picked Maya up, carrying her to the room they hung out in backstage, then Roman set off to find Dean, only to find him with Evan Bourne, in the middle of a fight with some people on Ryback's side.

Roman got Dean off by himself, whispered, "Man.. he got to maya when she came out of her locker room. He beat her pretty fucking bad too."

Dean growled and turned swiftly, locking eyes on Brad Maddox, who'd taken up with the other side since their earlier attack on him in the month.

"That big motherfucker touched her. I'm going to kill him. And Maddox? You're lucky. You're going to be my little message." Dean said as he started to attack Brad violently, with Seth and Roman jumping in to help out. When they finished, Dean snarled, "Now go find that big motherfucker and tell him if he wants me? To come find me. Because this just got serious."

He turned to Evan and pointed out, "Ligeia's her only friend. You might wanna go find her, tell her what went down." stiffly, before jogging off down the hallway, and into the room they used as their hideout.

Maya was sitting up, swearing, losing her temper completely. Dean sat down and looked her over, then said "I'm going to fucking murder that fuck. I swear to Christ, nowhere is going to be safe for that big son of a bitch to hide. Fuck waiting until the rumble. I want to kill him now."

Maya shook her head, her eyes going wide.

"Don't tell me no, god damn it, princess. That motherfucker." Dean raged as he looked at her, then at the doorway. Turning to Roman and Seth, he said calmly, "Come on, guys. I'll get Ligeia to sit with her or something. We're about to fucking end this fuck and his friends."

They took off down the hallway, and seconds later, Ligeia was sitting by Maya in the room as Maya cringed and recounted everything Ryback had been attempting to do to her just now. Ligeia cringed and said "I talked to my dad earlier. He's gonna come to a show, help us deal with our little pest problem. Says AJ and Aksana both have it coming."

Maya nodded and sipped her green tea then said quietly, " He almost tried to.. ya know.."

"I know. Let's just not think about that right now.." Ligeia said quietly as she grimaced and handed Maya the ice pack Dean handed her when she'd come into the room. "Put that on your lip, Maya."

"I fucking bit his tongue and that wasn't even stopping him, L.. It was fucking scary.. "

"Does Dean know?"

Maya nodded and said " I think Roman took one look at me, my clothes being torn like they were and told him."

Ligeia settled in next to Maya and then said "So... What'd Vince say about our specialty match?"

"We got it!"

"Although with what's about to happen with the men, I bet he finds some way to screw us over.. Ya know how much he loves precious AJ."

Maya groaned and then said quietly, "That's why we do what your father told us, as an exit strategy if he fucks us over."

Ligeia's face formed into a smirk. When the door burst open and Roman, Seth and Dean stormed back in, yelling into the hallway, she excused herself, and Dean sat down near Maya, then said quietly, "I'm getting a piece of that fuck. "

Maya held onto him tightly and then said "I was more afraid then than I have ever been before."

"I know." Dean said stiffly as he held the ice bag against her lip, and fumed quietly to himself. This meant war. All hell was going to break loose very, very soon.


End file.
